Mi vida después de mi vida
by LightResurrection
Summary: Dejando atrás su vieja vida, Bolt, junto a su nueva familia, vivirá una nueva vida. Pero a Bolt se le ocurre hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría.
1. Día 1

**Ehh… Hola, mi nombre es Bolt y, bueno, ya conocen el resto.**

**De cómo vivía una vida de mentira, escapé de ella y me encontré con mis nuevos amigos. Mejor dicho, mucho más que amigos para mí. Ellos ahora son parte de mí.**

**Soy nuevo en esto, apenas y me acostumbro a mi nueva vida pero de seguro que la disfrutaré al máximo, con las nuevas expectativas y la nueva forma de vida dejo salir una leve risa cada vez que pienso en ello. Suelo sonreír también. **

**Hay algo que también quiero decir antes de comenzar todo esto… ¿Comenzar qué?, Creo que ya estoy muy esperanzado con esto y creo, también, que me estoy adelantando.**

**Bueno, bueno, siempre que mi persona se va a la… escuela, creo que Mittens lo llama así si no me equivoco, Mittens se queda dormida en el sofá, Rhino viendo la caja mágica y yo siempre salgo al patio trasero de la gran casa. La casa en sí, es bastante amplia con cocina, baños, cuartos, salón principal, planta alta, planta baja, lo normal. El patio trasero también es amplio y con un árbol.**

**En varias ocasiones solo salía al patio, como dije antes, y me dirijo al árbol para pensar y/o dormir bajo su sombra hasta que llegue Penny a casa y juegue con ella.**

**Pero mientras, me pongo a pensar en mi vida o cómo sería si aún estuviera en la televisión, gracias a Dios que salí de eso. En una de mis tantas escapadas al árbol, Mittens me siguió y se sentó junto a mí para conversar y cosas así. Le conté sobre lo que hacía mientras esperaba que Penny llegara, ella me apoyó en eso, me dijo también que con todas estas cosas y pensamientos podría escribir una clase de diario o libro. -"Pero claro que eso sería algo absurdo para un perro."-Añadió antes de cambiar el tema.**

**Ese comentario no me molestó, sino todo lo contrario, me animó y me dejó más pensativo. Pero ya me salí un poco del tema principal claro que, después de todo, ya es hora de comenzar.**

* * *

**En un día común y corriente comencé a despertar de mi profundo sueño, me estiré sobre la cama de Penny moviendo varias veces mi cabeza contra el suave acolchado sobre su cama, me encanta dormir ahí. Deje salir un gran bostezo que me dibujó una gran sonrisa, hoy el cuarto estaba bien frio y cómo no aprovechar eso. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para acostumbrarme a luz del sol que entraba por la ventana del cuarto. Aún con una sonrisa, me acerqué a Penny y empecé a lamerle la mejilla, Ella, soltando una risita, despertó y me tocó la cabeza con su mano para luego acariciarme.**

**-"Buenos días, Bolt."-Dijo abriendo un solo ojo. Volvió a soltar otra risita.-"No necesito más un despertador, te tengo a ti."-**

**Ladré alegre por lo que dijo. Penny se sentó y me abrazó.**

**-"Vaya, ¿Tengo que bañarme con este frio?"-Dejó salir un bufido después de preguntarse eso.**

**Acariciándome por última vez, se dirigió hacia el baño. Me acosté otra vez en el acolchado para sentir su suave contacto, reía mientras lo hacía, en verdad me encantaba.**

**-"Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, orejón."-Se burló de mí alguien que ahora es más que solo una amiga.**

**-"Ehh… ¿Mi-ittens?"-Tartamudeé deteniéndome avergonzado.-"No sabía que ya estabas despierta."-Dije.**

**Ella solo se echó a reír.-"Buenos días para ti también."-Dijo estirando sus patas delanteras hacia delante y su cuerpo para atrás. Me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa un tanto nervioso, aún avergonzado.**

**No pude evitar reír también. Estaba con Mittens, Rhino y Penny ¿Qué más podía pedir? Una vida común y corriente.-"Buenos días, Mittens. ¿Ya despertó Rhino?"-Pregunté más calmado, observando la habitación.**

**-"Creo que no, lo más seguro es que debe estar babeando frente a la televisión otra vez."-Respondió caminando hacia la puerta.-"De seguro la mamá de Penny ya debió haber llenado nuestros platos de comida, ¿Vienes Bolt?"-Preguntó feliz. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. **

**De un salto bajé de la cama y caminé junto a Mittens, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos primeramente hacia la sala, donde estaba la televisión. Mittens tenía razón: Rhino estaba durmiendo en su esfera con un hilillo de baba bajando por su boca. A ella le pareció asqueroso, pero a mí me dio risa. **

**Dejando descansar al hámster, caminamos a la cocina donde nuestros platos ya estaban listos para ser devorados. Con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros, comenzamos a comer en silencio. He de admitir que desde que vivimos aquí todo se ha vuelto más tranquilo, nada semejante a nuestra aventura que tuvimos desde la dama de verde con la antorcha gigante hasta el waffle con los anteojos de sol. Vaya, nada podrá hacer que olvide eso. Algo que atesoraré toda mi vida. Gracias a eso, entiendo quién soy ahora y quien puedo ser, con la ayuda de Mittens claro está. **

**Después de unos minutos, Rhino, ya fuera de su esfera, se nos unió y comió junto a nosotros. Mittens fue la primera en terminar de comer y salió al patio diciendo.-"Los veré luego."-**

**No dijismos nada Rhino y yo, solo vimos cómo se iba y al salir nos concentramos nuevamente en nuestra comida. Cuando yo terminé le dije a Rhino que iría a la sala a descansar en el sofá, también le pregunté que si quería ver la caja mágica, la llamo así cuando estoy con Rhino, conmigo. Él solo levantó una pata, tomé eso como una señal de 'si' y por lo tanto me fui allá. **

**Rhino llegó unos segundos después, me sorprendió un poco de lo rápido que comió. El hámster entró nuevamente en su esfera y se apoyó en ella para cambiar lo que aparecía en la televisión con la cosa rectangular que tiene muchos botones.**

**-"He esperado por esto mucho tiempo."-Me dijo.-"¡Hoy pasarán un especial de tu show!"-Gritó dando saltitos en su esfera.**

**Eso me hizo reír.-"Vaya, Rhino. ¿Aún lo sigues viendo?"-Pregunté.-"Hace unos días dijiste que era ridisurdo."-Añadí sonriendo.**

**El hámster giró los ojos también sonriendo.-"Lo sé, lo sé… Es que es un especial de capítulos viejos. ¡Cuando tú solías actuar!"-Se acercó a mí.-"¡Volveré a ver a mi héroe en acción!"-**

**Volví a reír.-"Vale, vale. Creo que será un poco emocionante recordar todo lo que hacía."-Dije mirando la televisión y luego a Rhino, que asintió.**

**-"Si, si… Pero primero que tenemos que esperar que termine esta película."-**

**-"¿De qué se trata?"-Pregunté curioso. Me acomodé en el sofá.**

**-"No lo sé, pero me está aburriendo."-**

**Justo en ese momento, en la película había una mujer mirando al sol mientras se ocultaba, cuando un hombre se le acercaba.**

**Rhino suspiró.-"Debe ser otra película de amorsh… ¿Quieres que lo cambie?"-Peguntó mirándome. Lo sé porque sentí su mirada en mí.**

**-"No."-**

**-"¿No?... Mmm, creo que te gusta el amorsh, Bolt."-Dijo burlándose, riendo después.**

**El hombre en la televisión se detuvo e hiso una pregunta que resonó en mi cabeza varias veces: '¿Cuál es el punto de tener esta asombrosa vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla?' Esa pregunta me regresó todos los pensamientos que llegaban a mí cuando me sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol. Eso me inquietó. **

**-"¿Bolt?... ¿!Bolt!?"-Rhino gritó mi nombre varias veces.-"¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste ahí embobado con el hocico abierto."-**

**Deje salir una leve risa.-"¿En serio?"-Pregunté un poco incrédulo. Rhino asintió.**

**-"Ya no importa. Ya terminó la película. Ya está a punto de comenzar el especial ¡Qué emoción!"-**

**-"Te veré luego Rhino."-Dije bajando del sofá.**

**-"¡Oye, te perderás el especial!"-Fue lo único que escuche de Rhino antes de subir las escaleras.**

**Al llegar a la planta alta, me concentré en entrar al cuarto de Penny y para mi suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me subí a la cama para caminar sobre el acolchado, eso siempre me tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, un mal paso hizo que cayera de la cama y que también tiré el acolchado al suelo. Fue en ese preciso momento que noté un pequeño cuaderno bajo la cama. Tomándolo con mi hocico lo saqué de allí y con mi nariz lo abrí. Estaba en blanco. Sonreí, porque en ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea.**


	2. Día 3

**Ok, ok… He pasado más de 2 días buscando un solo lápiz y nada. Se me hace extraño que Penny no tenga uno en su habitación. Sé que sonará absurdo, y hasta gracioso, creo, pero sí. Lo haré. **

**Esta idea me emocionó un poco desde que Mittens me la dijo. ¡Oh! por cierto… Ella ha estado 'imitándome' en cierto sentido. Verán, ha estado saliendo al árbol muy a menudo, como yo solía hacerlo. Lo hace desde aquél día que escuche esa pregunta que volteó mi mundo de cabeza.**

**La he notado más activa de lo normal, es decir, se mantiene mucho en movimiento. Normalmente no la veo mucho en un solo lugar de la casa, siempre se la mantiene paseando. Pero bueno, eso es algo para otro día. Supongo.**

**El día de hoy Penny nos llevará de paseo a un parque cerca de la casa, ya que hoy ella no tendrá que ir a la escuela. Tenían que vernos cuando nos dio esa noticia, yo comencé a saltar alrededor de ella mientras Rhino, fuera de su esfera, sujetó una pata de Mittens y la movió muy animado. Lo cual enfadó a la gata y esta comenzó a seguirlo por toda la casa. **

**Fue emocionante al principio, todos en el auto esperando el momento. Mittens, Rhino y yo estábamos en la parte trasera del auto mientras que Penny y su mamá delante. Moviendo la cola de un lado al otro muy feliz me apoyé en la puerta derecha de dicha parte del auto, viendo a través todo por fuera a una gran velocidad. Mittens se acercó y con solo verme el rostro supo lo que quería, así que ella logró que el vidrio de la puerta bajara para que yo pudiera sacar la cabeza. ¿Cómo? En realidad, no lo sé, pues yo aún me pregunto cómo lo hizo.**

**Una sonrisa se dibujó con tan solo sentir el viento contra mí, con la lengua afuera disfruté más el viaje.**

**Cerré los ojos por unos segundos imaginándome cómo sería el parque al que nos dirigimos. Rhino comenzó a reír por eso, Mittens dijo.-"Que lindo te ves haciendo eso, Bolt."-Abrí los ojos de golpe, creo que… Me ¿sonrojé? Pero eso fue solo el principio, tragué saliva al escuchar eso y también me mordí la lengua. Atontado, caí de espaldas en los asientos y luego al piso del auto. Apenas logrando decir.-"¡Mi lengua! ¡Me mordí la lengua!"-**

**Mittens y Rhino trataron de aguantar sus carcajadas, pero fue inútil.-"¡Eso estuvo como para grabarlo!"-Dijo Mittens entre carcajadas. Penny me acarició al ver que estaba ahí.-"¿Qué haces, Bolt?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Me limité a lamerle la mano, a pesar del leve dolor que sentía en ese momento, y subí a los asientos.**

**-"No te preocupes Bolt. Yo he visto cientos de fotografías que se mueven en la caja mágica, ¡y sé cómo manejar esta situación!"-Dijo con una pose heroica.**

**-"¿Qué harás?"-Preguntó Mittens.-"¿Cantarle una canción?"-**

**-"¡A callar! Soy un experto en esto. A ver Bolt, saca la lengua."-Obedecí y lo hice.-"Mmm… Ya veo. Ya sé que hacer."-Respiró hondo.-"**_**Sana, sana, curita marrana… Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana.**_**"-Cantó el hámster, inspirándose.**

**Mittens se golpeó el rostro con la almohadilla de su pata.-"Esto es ridículo."-Luego se echó a reír.**

**Tampoco pude evitar reírme.-"Tienen razón, eso fue gracioso… Pero doloroso."-Mittens me sonrió. Miré a Rhino y luego a ella. A pesar de lo que suceda, esos dos siempre me sacan una sonrisa o una risa todo el tiempo.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, logramos ver le parque por la ventana. Vaya, era más grande de lo que pensé. Árboles por doquier, fuentes de agua, niños jugando por todos lados y sobre todo una gran y amplia zona de césped. La mamá de Penny detuvo el auto y apenas Penny abrió la puerta, salí casi disparado hacia el parque por la emoción que llevaba en mí. Comencé a correr por todo el lugar, respirando el aire fresco, 'marcando territorio' y entre otras cosas... No había nada que me detuviera. Mittens, Rhino, Penny y su mamá trajeron todo para hacer algo llamado picnic, no estoy seguro qué es eso pero según Mittens, dice que me encantará.**

**-"¡Bolt! ¡Ven Bolt!"-Escuché la voz de Penny llamarme y, sin chistar, seguí su voz. Los encontré tras unos arbustos, sentados sobre una especie de sábana en el césped; había también una cesta que tenía comida y platos.-"Este será nuestro primer picnic en familia."-Dijo Penny animada. Lancé un ladrido feliz moviendo la cola. Mittens estaba en lo cierto, ese fue un momento muy agradable. Todos comiendo con una paz entre nosotros. **

**Después de comer, Mittens me dijo que quería enseñarme algo.-"Quizás esto te guste, ya que hay algunos perros que no se acostumbran a hacer esto."-La seguí alejándonos un poco de los demás.**

**-"Mmm, ¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunté.**

**Se detuvo bajo un largo.-"Mira arriba."-Dijo sonriendo.**

**Lo hice. En una rama estaba una pequeña…-"¡Ardilla!"-Grite comenzando a ladrar y a saltar para intentar alcanzarla.**

**-"No pensé que el gran Bolt haría estas cosas."-Se burló la gata frente a mí. **

**La pequeña ardilla salto de la rama a otro árbol y de ese árbol a otro. Sin dudarlo comencé a seguirla mientras ella iba de árbol en árbol. Me concentré solo en ella, dejándome llevar por mis instintos, no importa a donde fue yo la seguiría. Después de unos segundos, la perdí. Dándome cuenta que estaba sobre una colina. Olfateé el aire esperando lograr percibir el aroma de Mittens o de Penny, pero no. Caminando por la colina, me tropecé con una piedra y comencé a rodar cuesta abajo. **

**Terminé estrellándome contra unas cajas y botes de basura. Seguro era el lugar donde terminaban los desechos del parque.**

**De pronto, algo gobernó mi mente y mis ojos. Frente a mí estaba un viejo lápiz que tiraron a la basura. Cuando me estrellé no me dolió, las cajas amortiguaron el golpe así que me levanté sin problemas y caminé hasta el lápiz tomándolo en mi hocico. **

**-"¿Estás perdido cachorro?"-Una gruesa voz preguntó detrás de mí.**

**Del susto solté el lápiz, dando media vuelta vi a un gran perro, qué, por el susto que me dio no logré reconocer que raza era, solo sé que era más grande que yo. Se me quedó mirando por unos segundos, quizás por la sencillez de mi blancuzco pelaje que, sorpresivamente no se ensucio al rodar por la colina. Luego, observó mi collar.**

**-"¿Perdiste algo?"-Preguntó dando un paso al frente, con firmeza.**

**Yo retrocedí un paso negando con la cabeza, rápidamente tomé el lápiz nuevamente con el hocico y salí corriendo de ese lugar esperando que el perro no me siguiera por invadir lo que parecía su hogar. Lo cual no hizo. Gracias a Dios por eso.**

**Me tomó unos minutos encontrar a Rhino, que además me estaba buscando.-"¡Bolt, ahí estás!"-Me gritó dirigiéndose hacia mí.-"Será mejor que vayas con Mittens. Está como loca buscándote."-Me dijo. Como tenía el lápiz, solo asentí.**

**Ella aún seguía bajo el árbol donde estaba la ardilla por primera vez. Al verlo, corrió hacia mí.-"¡Bolt estás bien!"-Dijo tirándoseme encima.-"Temía que algo te había pasado cuando te vi caer por la colina y… ¿Y ese lápiz?"-Preguntó confundida.**

**Yo busqué una respuesta rápida para salir de eso. Solté el lápiz y dije.-"Un recuerdo del parque."-Ella parecía creerme por los momentos. **

**-"Como sea, hay que volver con Penny. Creo que ya volveremos a casa."-**

**Ese fue un comportamiento raro en ella. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue que ella empezó a ir al árbol en nuestra casa, que como dije al principio, solía hacerlo yo. Eso se mantuvo en mi mente mientras nos dirigíamos con Penny, la verdad no sé cuál fue el motivo por lo que evoqué eso. No lo sé, pero espero saberlo pronto.  
**

**Tal y como ella dijo, era tiempo de irnos. Ya todos estaban listos y el auto encendido. Regresamos a casa en silencio, algo que me sorprendió. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Mittens pensativa, Rhino durmiendo y yo con un lápiz en el hocico. Algo extraño, ¿no? **

**Llegando a casa, todos bajamos del auto. Penny ayudo a su madre con las cosas del picnic mientras que Rhino y Mittens entraban en la casa. Yo entré luego, dirigiéndome a la planta alta y luego al cuarto de Penny. Dejando el lápiz a un lado, fui debajo de la cama de mi persona, saqué el cuaderno que encontré eso y junto con el lápiz tenía todo lo necesario para comenzar lo que hace unos dos días atrás dije que comenzaría. Sonreí.**


	3. Día 6

**Vale, vale… Un poco más… ¡No, no! A la izquierda, izquierda… Ya casi. Phew, creo que ya está.**

**Llevo varios días practicando esto y es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero después de todo, es algo entretenido. Claro que, para solo ser un perro puede entenderse un poco, eso, o sé leer garabatos. Dejé el lápiz a un lado y decidí tomar un pequeño descanso. Bajé a la cocina y encontré una pequeña botana. Feliz y coleando por encontrar un pequeño botín, me fui directo a la sala para pasar el rato junto a Rhino y ver la televisión, comer, disfrutar el rato…**

**Saben algo, en esta nueva vida me ha ido de maravilla. Amigos, mi persona, comodidad, comida… Lo único que me falta es… Vaya, no he pensado en eso, ¿me faltaría algo en esta vida? No sé qué decir exactamente. **

**Quiero compartir algo antes de continuar, es algo que me pasó el mismo día que fuimos al parque para el picnic. Bueno, seguramente ya han leído que después de llegar, subí al cuarto de Penny y dije que comenzaría con eso. Pero no, no fue todo lo que pasó ese día. Guardé nuevamente el cuaderno junto con el lápiz bajo la cama y bajé a la planta baja, me senté un rato con Rhino para hablar.**

* * *

**-"Vaya día, ¿cierto, Bolt?"-Fue lo primero que dijo apenas al verme. **

**-"Cierto, fue bastante emocionante."-Respondí recordando el susto que pasé cuando el perro me sorprendió.**

**Rhino se echó a reír.-"¿Qué hay con tu cara Bolt? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma."-**

**También reí.-"Si supieras lo que vi en el parque te sorprenderías."-**

**-"Estás lleno de sorpresas."-Agregó cambiando de canal en la televisión.**

**-"Por cierto."-Dije.-"¿Qué tal el especial de mi show?"-Pregunté un poco curioso.**

**-"¡Estuvo súper genial! ¿Por qué te lo perdiste?"-**

**No podía decirle, no aún, quiero esperar el momento perfecto.-"Se me había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer."-Intenté sonar lo más creíble que pude. **

**-"Mmm, está bien… ¿Tenías que ir al baño cierto?"-**

**-"Ehmm… Sí."-Detestaba mentirle a mi mejor amigo, pero por suerte cambió el tema.-"Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Mittens?"-Pregunté sin separar la vista de la televisión, pero mi mente estaba con Mittens.**

**-"No lo sé. ¿Ya búscate afuera?"-Respondió al igual que yo, viendo la televisión.**

**¡Afuera! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Sonreí y le agradecí, caminé a la puerta que daba al patio trasero y salí. Tal y como Rhino lo dijo, allí estaba ella, sentada bajo el árbol. No me extrañó eso pero aun así fui con ella. Al verme, me dedicó una sonrisa moviendo su cola impacientemente de un lado al otro.**

**-"Hola Mittens."-Dije estando bajo el árbol.**

**-"Hola Bolt. Pensé que tomarías una siesta o algo así, te vi subir a los cuartos."-**

**-"No, no… Solo fui a…"-No se me ocurrió nada. Desvié la mirada.-"¿Puedo?"-Pregunté para cambiar de tema.**

**Y al parecer con éxito.-"Claro."-Respondió dejándome un espacio junto a ella.**

**Me senté donde ella estaba con una sonrisa.-"Vaya, está calientito. ¿Desde cuando llevas aquí?"-Bromeé, sacándole una sonrisa.**

**-"Lo calenté para ti."-Me siguió el juego.**

**Fingí estar sorprendido.-"Ósea, ¿sabías que iba a venir?"-Pregunté con un tono seductor acercándome a ella.**

**Soltó una risita cerrando los ojos.-"Siempre lo supe, cachorrito."-Me miró directo a los ojos… Esos… Ojos esmeralda dejándome sin aliento y…**

**-"Bolt, ¿estás bien?"-Esa pregunta logró que saliera de lo que sea de estuviera pasando.**

**-"¡S-sí!"-Tragué saliva.-"¿Po-or qué lo preguntas?"-Pregunté nervioso.**

**Levantó una ceja.-"Estás todo rojo, tu cara."-Respondió, divertida por mi actitud.**

**-"Debe ser el sol… Sí, eso debe ser."-Vaya, ni yo mismo me creo eso.**

**Ella se me quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego inclinó su cabeza a la derecha y sonrió.-"Ya veo."-Observó el cielo con cierto… Interés. Noté algo diferente en su voz.**

**También miré al cielo, las nubes.-"Mittens."-Dije involuntariamente. Eso se escapó de mi boca.**

**-"Dime, Bolt."-Respondió alegre, mirándome.**

**Negué con la cabeza.-"Nada… Nada."-**

**-"Anda, dime."-Me dio un pequeño empujón con su cuerpo.**

**Sonreí.-"¿Qué crees que estuviéramos haciendo si nos hubiéramos quedado en Las Vegas?"-Pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ella no dijo nada, solo movió su cola más rápido con inquietud.-"¿Mittens?"-**

**-"¿Por qué esa pregunta? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que olvidarías eso."-Me dijo. Me sentía pésimo por preguntar eso.-"Míranos ahora, tenemos una familia y un hogar. Personas que nos aman."-Se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello.-"En realidad, es gracias a ti y nunca te lo agradecí. Gracias Bolt."-**

**-"Yo…"-**

**Me interrumpió.-"Gracias por hacerme sentir amada por una familia de nuevo."-**

**Le sonreí.-"De nada… Pero."-Llamé su atención.-"No creo que sea verdad lo que dices."-Al decirlo, ella inmediatamente se separó de mí y me miró confundida.-"La verdad es que…"-La miré con una cálida sonrisa.-"Nunca dejaste de ser amada."-Dije.**

**Eso la sorprendió por completo. Se quedó callada boquiabierta.-"Gra-cias, Bolt."-Desvió la mirada. Le di un pequeño empujón y me sonrió.-"¿Qué quieres hacer Bolt?"-Preguntó ahora más tranquila.**

**¿A que no lo creen? Seguro se preguntarán **_**'oh, wow Bolt, ¿desde cuando dices cosas así?'**_** La verdad es que, ayer, viendo la televisión con Rhino, pasaron una pequeña escena donde sucedía algo parecido. Cuando estaba con Mittens me dije **_**'¿Por qué no?' **_**aunque de seguro desperté cierta curiosidad en Mittens, se siente raro. De seguro ella debe estar preguntándose lo mismo. En realidad, me interesa.**

**-"Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Tú que dices?"-Pregunté rascándome una oreja con mi pata trasera.**

**-"Ah, bueno… Nada."-Me volvió a sonreír y de la nada sacó una ramita del árbol. La movió de un lado al otro. No hace falta mencionar que mi instinto se activó al instante, mi cola se movía enérgicamente mientras mi cuerpo se quedó completamente quieto esperando el momento.-"¡Ve por ella!"-Gritó arrojándola lejos. **

**Sin dudarlo, comencé a correr tras la ramita. De un gran salto la tomé en el aire y al caer di varias vuelta en el suelo, de un rápido movimiento estaba de nuevo en cuatro patas. Feliz y coleando. Volví dando saltitos con Mittens, con una sonrisa de victoria. Solté la ramita frente a Mittens, dejé salir mi lengua mientras seguía moviendo mi cola. Ella tomó la ramita y la lanzó de nuevo, y así seguimos jugando, ella lanzando y yo buscando.**

**-"Vaya, ¿Ya te cansaste cachorrito?"-Preguntó al verme llegar cansado y tirándome al suelo. Se echó a reír.**

**-"Eso dices tú. Tú sólo lo lanzabas."-Respondí con la lengua afuera.**

**Me guiño el ojo.-"Así es orejón."-**

**-"Vamos adentro."-Dije levantándome. **

**Caminamos directo hacia la casa y sin perder tiempo yo fui a la cocina para tomar agua mientras Mittens se quedaba con Rhino. Le resto del día fue así, viendo televisión y jugando. La noche se acercaba, todos estábamos cansados por lo del picnic y nos fuimos a dormir.**

* * *

**Hoy en día, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que pasó ese día, fue muy divertido y todo pero siento que algo faltaba. Después de comerme la botana, le dije a Rhino que saldría un momento a aire fresco, pero como ya sabrán, solo salí para pensar bajo el árbol. Esa pregunta volvió de nuevo a mí, inquietándome.**

**Cuál es el punto de tener esta asombrosa vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla. Cuál es el punto de tener esta asombrosa vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla.** **Cuál es el punto de tener esta asombrosa vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla…**

**Me agité un poco para calmarme. Suspiré. **

**-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí solo Bolt?"-Mittens me tomó por sorpresa.**

**La miré y luego desvié la mirada.-"Oh, Mittens. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-Pregunté sin verla.**

**-"Dando un pequeño paseo. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? No te he visto en todo el día."-Vaya, ¿En todo el día? Lo que temía parece ser verdad, ¿Es que acaso paso mucho tiempo en eso? Creo que no me daba cuenta de la noción del tiempo, tengo que cambiar eso.**

**-"Ehmm, es que yo estaba en el… ¿baño?"-Dije sin ideas, no pude evitar reír por eso al igual que Mittens.**

**-"Vamos, dime. ¿O es que acaso no me tienes confianza?"-Preguntó dejando de reír.**

**-"¿Pero qué dices? Claro que confió en ti."-Respondí con una sonrisa. **

**Ella asintió.-"Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Si no quieres decirme, entenderé."-Dijo.**

**En ese momento, algo se encendió en mí. Caminé hasta quedar frente a ella y le dije.-"Tengo algo que no me deja en paz."-**

**-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-Asentí.-"Bien, dime qué es."-**

**Respiré hondo.-"Mittens, ¿Cuál es el punto de tener esta asombrosa vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla?"-Pregunté sin temor alguno de la respuesta que ella me daría.**


	4. Día 9

**He aprendido varias cosas de nuestra aventura para encontrar a Penny, una de esas es que la vida es impredecible. Nunca pensé que terminaría así, viviendo una vida normal con mis amigos y personas, bueno además de que lo uno en que pensaba era en proteger a Penny del hombre con el ojo verde. Estúpido show de televisión. **

**-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-Preguntó Mittens tragando saliva, desviando la mirada. Observándola más de cerca noté su sonrojo, claro que solo logré que se pusiera más nerviosa y se alejara un poco.-"¿A qué te refieres con eso Bolt?"-Volvió a preguntar.**

**-"No lo sé. Por eso la pregunta."-Dije un tanto distraído. **

"**Bueno."-Comenzó sin mirarme.-"Eso depende desde el punto de vista que quieres tomarle."-**

**La mire más confundido de lo que estaba cuando escuché por primera vez esa pregunte.-"¿Cómo así?"-Pregunté acercándome a ella.**

**-"Empezaré con la más simple: Pasar toda tú vida sin estar rodeado de amigos o familiares, tendrías una vida completamente solitaria y vacía."-Dijo comenzando a caminar. Por supuesto, la seguí.**

**-"Como la que tú solías tener, ¿no?"-Esperen, ¿Qué dije? Oh mier… Me mordí la lengua al decir eso pero ya era tarde. Lo dicho, dicho está.**

**Mittens no dijo nada, miró el suelo algo perdida y después respondió.-"Algo así."-¿Pero qué demonios sucede conmigo? Cada vez que estoy con ella digo algo que…-"Bolt, no te preocupes. No fue tú culpa."-Sorprendido, no separaba mi mirada de ella.-"Sé que no fue tu intención decirlo."-**

**-"Lo siento mucho, perdóname por eso."-Dije casi tartamudeando.**

**-"No, no… Bolt, no tienes por qué disculparte. Todo está bien ahora, tengo una familia. Te tengo a ti."-Me sonrió. No tuve el valor de devolverle la sonrisa.-"Quita esa cara. Ya te lo dije, no es tú culpa."-Bajé la mirada.**

**-"Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así?"-Pregunté sentándome. Mittens colocó una de sus patas sobre la mía. **

**Su sonrisa seguía ahí.-"Quizás porque sientes que algo te falta."-Respondió con cariño. Se sentó frente a mí, mirándome cara a cara.-"Además, me has llenado el vacío con todo lo que diste."-**

**No tuve una respuesta para eso.**

**-"Levántate. Aún no se oculta el sol."-Me ordenó, ahora más alegre pero con autoridad.-"Esto aún no acaba."-Una pequeña sonrisa curiosa se dibujó en mí.-"Sígueme."-**

**Rápidamente obedecí y en un segundo estaba en mis cuatro patas. Ella comenzó a correr y sin dudarlo corrí junto a ella.-"¿¡A dónde vamos!?"-Pregunté a su lado.**

**-"¡Sólo sígueme!"-Dijo sin mirarme. **

**Asentí y luego observé hacia donde corríamos, o mejor dicho, hacia donde Mittens me guiaba. **

**-"Tranquilo, no está lejos."-**

**No hice nada al escuchar eso, además de solo correr. Intenté forzar mi vista para ver a lo lejos y saber lo que ella me quiere mostrar. Después de unos segundos lo vi: un gran parque con personas, mascotas y demás. Parecido al parque donde tuvimos el picnic, pero este quedaba más cerca y es más pequeño. **

**Sentí la mirada de Mittens en mí.-"Será mejor movernos si es que queremos llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena."-Justo en ese momento mi estómago rugió. Me sonrojé avergonzado, Mittens solo soltó una risa.-"Parece que estoy en lo cierto. Vamos."-**

**Nos acercamos más al parque y caminamos observando todo alrededor.**

**-"A ver, vivir una vida sin nadie a tu alrededor es una vida perdida."-Dijo sin dejar de caminar.-"No sé si entiendes."-Asentí.-"Está bien. Hay personas o mascotas que estarán allí para apoyarte, ayudarte y alegrarte el día; hay otros que sólo se querrán aprovechar de ti."-**

**-"¿Y cómo sé cuándo alguien es realmente mi amigo y no me engaña?"-Pregunté, a decir verdad, tenía esa duda durante mucho tiempo.**

**-"En las calles aprendes muchas cosas."-Me respondió, una respuesta algo fuera de la pregunta.-"Algo que he aprendido es que tienes que saber escuchar. La abundancia de la boca viene del corazón."-Eso me dejó en un estado de shock.-"Con sólo escuchar lo que dice puedes saber lo que hay en su corazón. Sea bueno o sea malo."-Eso SI fue una respuesta.**

**Salí del estado de shock.-"Creo que entiendo."-**

**Me sonrió.-"Mira este árbol por ejemplo."-Caminó hasta quedar debajo de un árbol de manzanas.-"¿Cómo sabes que es un árbol de manzana?"-Me pregunto con una mirada juguetona.**

**Me quedé un rato viendo el árbol.-"Mmm, creo que porque puedo ver las manzanas, su fruto, ¿no?"-Dije haciendo una pequeña mueca de confundido.**

**Mittens asintió.-"¡Exacto! Uno no sabe que es lo que un árbol puede dar hasta no ver sus frutos."-Sonreí de oreja a oreja.**

**-"¡Ya lo entiendo!"-Dije casi gritando.-"Puedo conocer perfectamente a alguien con ver sus frutos."-**

**Mittens sonrió y caminó hacia mí, pasándome de largo pero con su cola acarició mi cuello.-"¿Cómo crees que te conocí a ti cachorrito?"-Preguntó con un tono en su voz que me dejo… **

**-"Mi-ittens."-Murmuré embobado, casi cayéndome de boca al suelo por el contacto de mi cuello con su cola.-"¡Ah! Creo que me babeé…"-Dije limpiándome antes de que alguien lo notara. Miré a mí alrededor y no la encontré.-"¿Mittens?"-Pregunté al aire. **

**-"Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte."-Dijo sobre un árbol.-"Mira allá."-Señalo con su nariz a un pequeño niño, algo tímido e inseguro. Se acercó a una chica jugando con unas mariposas, el chico llamo su atención. Desvió la mirada y dijo algo que no pude escuchar por la distancia. La chica, feliz, dijo que si con solo mover su cabeza y abrazó al chico, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tomándose de las manos se fueron los dos con una sonrisa. Luego de eso miré a Mittens.**

**Ella estaba recostada sobre una rama con una mirada perdida, sonriendo y moviendo su cola lentamente pero con algo de inquietud.-"El amor."-Dijo sin mirarme. Me acerqué al árbol.-"Respecto con la pregunta que me hiciste, mucha gente la hace con esa intención: el amor. Refiriéndose a cómo podrían vivir sin la persona que es parte del mismo. Dos almas unidas. Un lazo tan fuerte que nada podría romperlo."-Me miró aun sonriendo.-"¿Entiendes?"-**

**-"Sí… Algo así."-Dije.**

**Mittens bajó del árbol.-"Bueno, si quieres que te siga explicando será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya está anocheciendo. Otro día podemos volver al parque con Rhino y Penny."-Sonreí.**

**Sin perder tiempo comenzamos nuestro camino a casa. Ella caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que algo tenía en mente y eso me intrigaba. Bajé la mirada sólo por hacerlo, me dio la gana. Mittens notó eso y de seguro pensó que algo me pasaba.-"¿Qué tienes?"-Preguntó acercándose.**

**-"¿Eh?"-Susurré al notarla cerca de mí.-"Nada, nada."-**

**-"¿Otra vez la misma respuesta?"-Se quejó por eso. **

**Yo solo reí.-"Vale, vale."-Intenté formular una pregunta referente al tema para no dejar a Mittens así.-"Mittens, para ti, ¿Qué es amor?"-**

**Solté otra risa, la agarré desprevenida, con tan solo ver su reacción.-"…"-Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego desvió la mirada, con su pata delantera izquierda se comenzó a rascar la para derecha.**

**-"¿Y bien?"-Insinué acercándome a ella.**

**Hizo una mueca de disgusto.-"Es que… no sé."-Dijo.**

**-"No sabes… ¿O no quieres?"-Pregunté algo divertido.**

**Ella se quedó paralizada.-"Ehm, ¿No tienes hambre?"-Evadió mi pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.-"¡Yo me muero de hambre!"-Mi estómago rogó por comida en ese momento.-"¡El estómago ha hablado!"-Dijo comenzando a correr hacia la casa.**

"**¡Oye Mittens!"-Grité pero ella no se detuvo.-"¡Por lo menos espérame!"-También comencé a correr. **

**Nos tomó unos dos minutos, si no me equivoco, en llegar a la casa. Una vez allí, nuestros platos estaban llenos hasta el tope. Comimos.**

**Después de terminar, me dijo que iría con Rhino y quizás dormiría en el sillón, que tenía pereza de subir a los cuartos. Yo solo asentí y terminando me comer, me fui con Rhino y con ella para despedirme y a decirles que ya me iba a dormir. Cosa que no haré, no aun. **

**Subí al cuarto de Penny y saqué el cuaderno con el lápiz de debajo de la cama y me fui a un rincón de la casa que creo solo yo conozco. Abrí el cuaderno leyendo todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, o por lo menos el intento de escribir. No es mucho a decir verdad.**

**Tomé el lápiz con mi boca e inclinando mi cabeza a un lado, seguí escribiendo allí en el libro. Es algo personal, todo lo que he 'escrito' aquí son de cosas que se me han venido a la cabeza, pensamientos, sentimientos y cosas así… Ustedes me entienden. Desde que todo esto comenzó, noté ciertos cambios y, bueno, cosas que me interesan y buscaré para encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas. Esto es algo que nunca pensé que haría, nunca ésta idea cruzó mi mente hasta estos días. Soy nuevo en esto, como dije al principio de todo esto, pero me gustará, lo sé e iré más allá para descubrir más, saber más y, sobre todo, vivir más.**


	5. Día 15

**E****l día de ayer me encontraba paseando por toda la casa, vagueando mejor dicho, sin nada que hacer y aburrido. Mittens salió a dar un paseo y Penny llevó a Rhino para un chequeo en el veterinario****;**** a mí me dejó a cargo para custodiar la casa mientras ellos no estaban. Solo, solito…**

**Me sentaba bajo el árbol fuera de la casa, iba a ver televisión, perseguía mi cola… pero nada, esas cosas me aburrían al instante. Eso fue algo que me extrañó en ese momento. Estaba muy inquieto, esperando que algo pasara. **

**Solté un bufido.-"Que día tan largo…"-Me dije a mí mismo mientras subía las escaleras.**

**Pensaba en ir a dormir un rato, por lo menos hasta que lleguen y jugar un pero hasta entonces… subí al cuarto de Penny para dormir sobre el suave acolchado sobre su cama. Me estremecí un poco al recordarlo, sonreí, recordando cuán suave era su contacto; el acolchado me hacía dormir al instante con solo tocarlo. **

**Subí de un salto a la cama y me acosté en el acolchado. Debí dormir unos cuantos minutos hasta que un sonido poco peculiar logró despertarme, y al buscar con la mirada encontré un pequeño libro en una almohada. Preguntándome cómo es que no lo había visto antes, me acerqué y pude leer su título 'Los ojos del perro siberiano.', curioso y me llamaba la atención. Además, por casualidad de la vida; Por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, una fuerte y repentina brisa llegó, abriendo el libro justo en la página donde una frase recalcada me dejó paralizado: 'No lo sabía en esos años y no estoy seguro de estar en lo cierto ahora, pero sospecho que uno se hace lector para completar lo inacabado. Para completarse.' **

**-"..."-**

**Vaya, no es la primera vez, y no será la última, que la vida me da este tipo de 'jugadas' que sin duda a todos nos las hace. Sea por algo o sea por algo, no cambiará del punto de vista que le demos. Respiré hondo, volviendo en mí. Cerré el libro y solté una risita recordando todas las jugarretas que la vida me ha dado, con la típica pregunta en mente '¿Por qué siempre a mí?'. **

**Suspiré con una alta autoestima, con un gran potencial en mí; dentro de mí algo se encendió, como una pequeña llama... En realidad no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente pero allí está el sentimiento, ese sentimiento. Me estiré para despertarme completamente de la siesta, bajé a la sala y de allí al jardín para disfrutar la poca tranquilidad de estar solo que me quedaba, aquella que al principio del día no quería tener, ahora la quiero más que nunca. No sé el por qué ese repentino cambio de idea. Creo que ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero me gusta ser así.**

**Durante varios minutos recorrí los alrededores de la casa, primero el jardín y luego el patio trasero. Algo que me llamó la atención, aparte del árbol que me acompaña cada vez que me escapo para pensar, era un recuerdo, ese recuerdo en sí no es la gran cosa; la mamá de Penny estaba planeando construir un granero detrás de la casa. Supongo yo que lo hará para guardar cosas que no caben en la casa como el auto y cosas así. Para mí, éste lugar promete mucho ya que es amplio y el terreno no está desnivelado. Muchas cosas se pueden hacer aquí. **

**-"¿Qué haces solo aquí afuera Bolt?"-**

**-"¿Eh? Mittens, no te vi venir."-Dije dando media vuelta.**

**Ella caminó a mí alrededor.-"¿Por qué verte ahí paradote y sin hacer nada no me sorprende?"-**

**Reí por lo que dijo.-"Llegaste temprano hoy."-Dije observándola.**

**-"Si, es cierto."-Se detuvo frente a mí.-"¿Por qué tan callado hoy cachorrito?"-Me preguntó con un tono coqueto.-"¿Algo te inquieta?"-**

**No podía negarlo, era cierto. Algo me correteaba por todo el cuerpo y no sabía que es lo que era, por lo menos no lo sabía en esos momentos. Mittens se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que yo diga algo pero la verdad no sé que decir, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Fue algo repentino.**

**Agité la cabeza para recuperarme de ese estado.-"Supongo que si, pero no sé lo que es."-Dije mirando el árbol a unos cuantos metro de nosotros.**

**Su silencio aun seguía; sin embargo ella lo sintió, al igual que yo, luego me miró con una expresión de tristeza y con una voz quebrada dijo.-"¿No lo sabes, cierto?"-**

**Le devolví la mirada cuando terminó de decirlo. Sorprendido y preocupado, le pregunté con la mirada '¿Qué cosa?' pero ella no habló, sólo desvió la mirada. En ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento. Quise decir algo pero las palabras no me llegaban y mucho menos salían de mí boca. Gruñí levemente ante ese sentimiento. Mittens, al escuchar el gruñido, me observó de nuevo, pero esta vez confundida. Se acercó un poco para saber el por qué gruñí...**

**-"¡Hola!"-Nuestro pequeño amigo, Rhino, llegó a la escena.-"¿Cómo están?"-Preguntó alegre y con una sonrisa.**

**-"Bien."-Dijimos Mittens y yo al mismo tiempo."¿Cómo te fue en el veterinario?"-Preguntó la gata.**

**Rhino desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.-"Penny le dijo al veterinario que yo veia la caja mágica todo los días y me colocó una estricta orden de no ver la caja mágica al menos por una semana por cosas de salud."-Se lanzó al suelo pataleando y lloriqueando.-"¿¡Por qué la vida es tan cruel!?"-**

**Mittens se echó a reír.-"¿Cruel? Yo digo que es un milagro."-**

**Rhino se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.-"¿De qué estás hablando gata? Yo sé que tú también estás sufriendo por dentro..."-**

**Ella se sorprendió por eso y luego negó varias veces con su cabeza, un tanto nerviosa.**

**-"Cómo sea... Bolt, ¿ya te enteraste?"-Preguntó ignorando a la gata.**

**-"¿Enterarme de qué?"-**

**Detrás de mí, Mittens hacía señas y gestos para que Rhino hiciera silencio, claro que era algo inútil ya que el hamster seguía.**

**-"Penny estuvo hablando sobre eso con su mamá mientras íbamos al veterinario. Aquel árbol..."-Lo señaló.-"Lo quitarán para construir un granero."-Terminó con una sonrisa. Mittens golpeó su rostro con su pata.**

**Yo me quedé callado. Mi mente vacía, mi labios sin palabras y mis ojos con una mirada perdida. Mittens y Rhino trataron de llamar mi atención pero nada funcionaba. Lo único en que pensaba era en el árbol. Di media vuelta y caminé hasta él. No sabía en qué pensar en ese momento, literalmente tenía la mente en blanco.**

**-"Bolt, ¿estás bien?"-Preguntó la única gata en la que he podido confiar.**

**Suspiré.-"Eso creo."-Susurré.**

**-"Orejón, no tienes que ponerte así. Quizás podamos convencer a Penny que..."-Se detuvo y luego suspiró.-"Lo sé, es algo casi imposible."-Dijo decaída. Rhino tenía razón, ella también estaba afectada por esa noticia.**

**-"Por eso fue que saliste a pasear."-Dije acercándome a ella.**

**Asintió.-"Sí... Cuando lo supe, no sabía en que pensar."-Se apoyó en mí.-"Creo... creo que éste árbol es algo más para nosotros,¿ verdad?"-**

**No dije nada. Ella se sentía igual y... Volví a suspirar. Observé el árbol de pies a cabeza, ¿o será de raíz a copa? Como sea.**

**-"¿Bolt? ¿Mittens? ¿Qué tienen?"-Preguntó Rhino caminando por debajo de mí.-"Por qué se quedan ahí sin hacer nada?"-Y seguía haciendo preguntas y preguntas hasta que cedió y Mittens más o menos le explicó lo que pasaba. Luego de eso, él bajó la mirada.-"Oh, ya veo... Lo siento, chicos."-Dijo recostándose sobre una de mis patas delanteras.**

**Nos quedamos allí unos minutos, en silencio y rogando que no lo hicieran... Algo que dudamos mucho.**

**Hoy, sentado bajo el árbol con mi cuaderno en frente pensaba en algo que me ayudaría a detener todo esto. Mittens me dijo que posiblemente hoy llegaban las personas que se encargarían de cortar el árbol... **

**El viento movía las hojas del cuaderno lentamente, lo único que yo hacía era mirar. Me levanté, tomé el cuaderno y entré en la casa, subí al cuarto de Penny y escondí el cuaderno. Bajé y volví al árbol.**

**-"Esperaba encontrarte aquí cachorrito."-**

**-"Mittens..."-**

**Me embolsó una tierna sonrisa.-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"-**

**Le devolví la sonrisa.-"Claro."-**

**-"Gracias."-**

**-"¿Qué pasará ahora?"-Pregunté mirando al cielo.**

**-"Lo único que queda es continuar."-Respondió tratando de animarme.**

**-"En poco tiempo estarán aquí y lo... cortarán."-Murmuré.**

**-"No digas eso, Bolt... De seguro..."-Se detuvo cuando yo apoyé mi cabeza con la suya.-"..."-**

**Y bueno, allí estábamos esperando que eso sucediera. No teníamos más opción. Quedarnos sin hacer nada bajo su sombra era todo... Luego de unos minutos Mittens se quedó dormida, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba. Unas cuantas nubes grises se acercaban a la casa. Suspiré, vaya día, ¿eh? La mejor forma de empezar el día, ¿no? La historia de mi vida... Apenas comenzaba. La suave y fría brisa que acompañaba a las nubes de lluvia me provocó un poco de sueño, eso, y el suave contacto del pelaje de Mittens. Mi cabeza seguía apoyaba en ella, no quería separarla, no ahora. Con ella... Bostecé... Con ella... Quedarme... Dormido... Junto a ella.**


	6. Día 19

**-"Bolt... ¿Estás despierto?"-**

**Su dulce voz me despertó pero me mantuve con los ojos cerrados. Como estamos afuera, me fastidia la idea de abrirlos y tener frente a mi los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban, cegándome la vista; el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, anunciando la pronta llegada de la lluvia.**

**-"Creo que... no estás despierto."-Susurró, muy cerca de mí.**

**Por distintas razones fingí estar dormido.**

**Ella apoyo todo su peso en mí, en otras palabras, se recostó sobre mí. Acomodó mejor su cabeza con la mía... De repente comenzó a moverse con delicadeza y sencillez. Nuestros pelajes se acariciaban con tal movimiento, suave y preciso. Se le escapó una risita. Nuestros pelajes parecian estar conectados, algo así como que... bailando... No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo. **

**-"Bolt..."-Volvió a susurrar. **

**Se detuvo…**

**¿Cuál es este sentimiento? **

**Mittens por los momentos se mantuvo quieta sin decir nada. Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa volvió a quedarse dormida. Esta vez, yo hice lo mismo, acariciándola lentamente con mi pelaje acompañado con una tímida sonrisa y un suave contacto con ella.**

**-"Mittens…"-Susurré para no despertarla. **

**Involuntariamente suspiré. Mi mente estaba de cabeza en ese momento, yo… no sé en qué pensar ahora mismo. El árbol. Mittens… **

**-"Tengo frio."-Murmuró Mittens mientras temblaba.**

**La observé unos segundos. Una gota de lluvia cayó en mí nariz, advirtiéndome que estaba cada vez más cerca. Rápidamente hice algo que me dejó sin aliento: lamí un poco la mejilla de Mittens para despertarla. Al instante lo hizo.**

**-"¿Bolt?"-Dijo somnolienta.-"Estás despierto."-Agregó nerviosa, separándose de mí.**

**Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba.-"Vamos, hay que ir adentro."-Dije con autoridad.**

**-"¿Adentro?"-Preguntó con una mirada confundida.-"Huele a lluvia."-Cambió de tema. Luego volvió al tema anterior.-"¿Qué hay del árbol?"-**

**Sonreí.-"No te preocupes por eso. No ahora."-Respondí con mucha calma.**

**Ella, aún confundida, aceptó y me acompañó mientras nos acercábamos a la casa.-"Espera un momento."-Dijo.-"¿Por qué tengo la mejilla mojada?"-Preguntó tocándose la mejilla con una pata.**

**-"Lloverá."-Respondí. Aún seguía sonriendo.-"Está lloviznando apenas."-Agregué mientras mi mente me repetía una y otra vez esa pequeña escena: lamiéndole la mejilla.**

**Asintió.-"Sí… Debe ser eso."-Observó al cielo, las nubes acercándose. **

**En ese momento la noté algo diferente.**

**-"¿Quieres ir adentro?"-Pregunté algo divertido por lo que veía.**

**Ella agitó su cabeza, me miró, y sonrió.-"¡Pues claro!"-Comenzó a correr hacia la casa.-"¡No me gusta mojarme!"-Gritó con un tono burlón.**

**Me reí por eso.-"Que cosas."-También corrí. **

**Sin perder tiempo entramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, bebimos un poco de agua y nos fuimos a la sala, encontrándonos con Rhino y su preciado televisor, claro que éste estaba apagado. El hámster se acercó y la acarició… literalmente.**

**-"Pronto, mi amada, pronto."-Dijo casi hipnotizado. Vaya obsesión.**

**Mittens y yo tratábamos de aguantarnos las carcajadas que querían salir… pero tarde o temprano ella tenía que ceder.-"¿¡Mi amada!?"-Se burló, tirándose al suelo sosteniendo su estómago mientras reía a carcajadas.**

**Rhino la ignoró.-"No la escuches pequeña… Ella no sabe lo que se siente."-**

**Me acerqué.-"Rhino, ¿Estás bien?"-Pregunté tratando de no reír. Él asintió.-"Creo que necesitas un poco de televisión."-Dije algo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de encenderla y dejar que Rhino se pierda en su mundo.**

**-"¿De qué hablas?"-Preguntó Mittens, algo absurda, mientras dejaba de reír.-"Es una mala broma, ¿cierto?"-Se acercó.-"El veterinario le prohibió…"-**

**La interrumpí.-"Vamos, no será tan malo… además, sólo la encenderé por unos minutos y ya."-Sonreí, retándola.**

**Retrocedió un paso, susurrando.-"¿Desde cuándo tú…"-Confundida por mi actitud dijo.-"Está bien… Como quieras."-Giró y se caminó hacia la cocina.**

**Pensativo y perdido en mis pensamientos, subí al sofá, tomé el control de la televisión y la encendí. Rhino reaccionó de inmediato, viendo lo que pasaban en esa… cosa. Sinceramente no podía mirar lo que estaban plasmando allí, todas esas imágenes…**

**-"Mittens tenía razón."-Me dije en voz alta.**

**Tomé de nuevo el control y sin pensarlo apagué la televisión. Ignoré las quejas de Rhino y me quedé estático entre los cojines del sofá, seguramente con una mirada perdida y con cara de tonto… **

**Pregunto de nuevo: ¿Cuál es este sentimiento? **

**No sé por qué me siento así, ¿He hecho algo malo? Bajé del sofá y subí al cuarto de Penny en busca de mi cuaderno. Necesito desahogarme y en eso es lo unico que pienso ahora. No he encontrado algo más relajante que eso. Mi mente en blanco no me dejaba tranquilo... Suspiré. Al entrar al cuarto y encontrar el cuaderno, me tomé unos minutos para volver a leer lo que he escrito allí: emociones, pensamientos, desahogos, personales y sobretodo sentimientos. Puedo ser yo mismo al encontrarme con una hoja en blanco frente a mí. Tomé el lápiz y comencé a adentrarme en mí mundo, el lugar que solo yo conozco, un lugar que... Una mueca de disgusto apareció en mi rostro al momento de comenzar, arrojé el lápiz a una esquina. Mi respiración se tornó rápida y descontrolada. Cerré el cuaderno y con la misma intención empujé el cuaderno lejos. Bajando la mirada me di cuenta de algo... La lluvia, allá fuera, es como un cambio de ánimo en el día que, sin importar que es lo que pase, podría definir el resto de tú día. El sol irradia vida, calor, energía, esperanza... Mientras la lluvia representa espera, limitaciones, decaídas pero al mismo tiempo podría ser libertad, expresionismo, lluvia de ideas.**

**No había notado eso antes, pero eso por ahora era mi punto de vista. Controlé mi respiración y respiré hondo. Frente a mí un espejo revelaba mi ser, aquel perro con los ojos marrones y su pelaje blanco. El collar con mi nombre.**

**¿He cambiado? **

**Y si es es cierto, ¿En qué? **

**Difícil**** de creer. Para mí lo es.**

**De repente, algo cruzó por mi mente y salí disparado, no literalmente, hacia la cocina pero como me lo sospechaba ella no estaba allí. En la sala, Rhino aún esperaba que sus días de restricción acabaran. Esto es... Extraño.**

**Respiré hondo nuevamente y me acerqué a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero y salí, caminé bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como me limpiaba, me hacia sentir un nuevo yo. Una lluvia de renovación, o quizá eso ya sea exagerado. Continuaba mi camino hacia mi objetivo, algo que ya deseo ver y sé que mi corazón anhela hacer.**

**Llegué, alzando la mirada recordando todo lo que logramos.**

**-"Sabía que te encontraría aquí."-Dije.**

**-"Esto ya se ha hecho algo cotidiano."-Me respondió. No dije nada.-"Pensé que estarías con Rhino viendo la televisión."-**

**-"Tenías razón."-**

**-"¿A qué te refieres?"-**

**-"A todo..."-**

**Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, ¿Tristeza? No... definitivamente no era eso. Son respuestas que aúna falta por responder. Reaccionó acercándose y preguntándome qué me sucedía, no tuve la fuerza para responder. Seguí llorando. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, revelándonos a ambos en tan solo instante. Desvié la mirada y luego miré al suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo pensar en ello, y mucho menos en hacerlo. Como sucedió antes de que comenzara a llover, nuestros pelajes se encontraron nuevamente bajo la lluvia, ambos despiertos y conscientes teniendo control total de nuestras acciones. Aquella pequeña danza que realizábamos era más que solo eso, era mucho más, más de lo que pude imaginar. Se movía con delicadeza y dulzura salvaje y tierno y tierno a la vez; tímida y arriesgadamente. Todo era... Ella no dudo y dando un pequeño lo suficientemente alto para rodear mí cuello con sus patas. Casi todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, solo podía mover mi cabeza al son con la suya y nuestros pelajes comunicándose sin ninguna comunicación en realidad. Nos detuvimos al sentir nuestras narices y frentes encontrarse delicadamente. **

**-"Te perdono."-**

**Las palabras, más afiladas que cualquier hoja y las sencilla forma de tocar el corazón de aquel ser; aquellas palabras que anhelaba escucharan fueron dichas y escuchadas. Eso... llenó el vacío en mi mente y algo en el corazón. Nos quedamos allí, bajo la lluvia, sin decir nada, nuestros pelajes conectados y ella rodeando mi cuerpo. La única escena que quería que mi mente me repitiera una y otra vez.**

* * *

**Hasta la fecha, no han podido cortar el árbol. Lluvias, incidentes, daños al auto o cualquier otra cosa siempre se interponía entre nuestro árbol y la idea de cortarlo. Eso nos alegró, a Mittens y a mí, con aquella idea de que el árbol vivirá otro día más de vida gracias por lo que lo impedía Pero lo que en realidad me domina ahora es la felicidad y el deseo de buscar más y aprender más mediante la forma, que hace días atrás, encontré para poder encontrarme a mi mismo, un poco confuso quizá pero es lo que ahora mi mente y mi corazón me demanda, sin rodeos ni retrasos. Pero claro, después de todo, ese pequeño recuerdo bajo la lluvia me alegraba el día pasare lo pasare. Y desde ese día aprendí que la lluvia es algo más que solo un cambio del clima, para mí y muchas personas, es más que eso y lo sé. El día soleado y el día lluvioso es algo parecido a la luz y la oscuridad. Ambas son necesarias, pero jamás podrán encontrarse o estar en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo ya que son las dos caras de una misma moneda.**


	7. Día 51

**-"¡Atrápala!"-**

**Los nuevos días llegan con alegrías, juegos y más interacción entre nosotros mismos. **

**-"¡La tengo!"-**

**Ahora mismo estoy jugando con ella con una pelotita de goma y ciertamente pareciera la primera vez que lo estoy jugando, no lo sé, pues esta vez es diferente. Siento que algo ha cambiado, pero no algo malo, más bien algo bueno.**

**-"Bien hecho cachorrito, has mejorado."-Dijo Mittens acariciando mi cabeza.**

**Solté una risita. **

**-"También tú, ahora lanzas más lejos."-Dije con una sonrisa.**

**Mittens volvió a prepararse para lanzar la pelotita, y al hacerlo, comencé a seguirla para luego atraparla antes de que esta toque el suelo. Se ha hecho un poco aburrido jugar esto casi todos los días pero hemos encontrado la forma de no hacerlo tan cotidiano. Intentábamos con cambiar el estilo de juego, por más extraño, o no, que suene, cambiábamos de puesto. Mittens atajaba y yo lanzaba. Era un tanto extraño, pero divertido verla correr tras una pelotita.**

**-"¿Cambiamos?"-Pregunté regresando a ella con la pelotita.**

**Ella asintió con una sonrisa.-"Claro. Ya hace rato que no hago un poco de ejercicio."-Respondió juguetonamente, robándome una sonrisa.**

**Reí.-"Vale, vale... prepárate."-Dije tomando la pelotita en mis patas y con mis fuerzas la lancé muy alto, pero no lejos.**

**Mittens reaccionó con un rápido salto para luego correr. Tan solo le tomo unos segundos alcanzarla y sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara a ella. Bolt tuvo un mal presentimiento así que se mantuvo alerta al ver como la pelotita caía rápidamente hacia Mittens y, tan sólo en unos segundos, ésta la golpeara justo en la frente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Tambaleándose de un lado al otro, camino hacia un arbusto cercano y se desmayó sobre el arbusto.**

**Preocupado, grité su nombre, acercándome al arbusto lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar, lo examiné lentamente pero no la podía ver. Por unos instantes pensé en entrar y sacarla, por si está herida, pero de repente, la pelotita salió del arbusto, golpeándome en la nariz. Perdí el equilibrio por el golpe y caí sobre mi lomo en el suelo, luego, Mittens salió del arbusto de un salto, cayendo sobre mí, evitando que me levantara. Así de simple caí en su trampa.**

**-"Sí."-Susurró leyendo mí mente.-"Caíste en mi trampa, y es una de las más viejas, no puedo creer que hayas caído."-Me dijo mirándome directo en los ojos, captando mi completa atención, y atrayéndome a ella.**

**-"..."-No podía decir nada y no sabía por qué...**

**-"¿Qué sucede cachorrito?"-Me preguntó acercándose, más de lo que estaba.-"¿Acaso la gatita te comió la lengua?"-**

**Sin poder evitarlo, sentí un ligero, bueno, ni tan ligero, rubor en mis mejillas. Seguro era notable por mi pelaje, lo cual sorprendió a Mittens, que se distrajo por eso. Sin perder tiempo, me libré de su agarre y de un rápido movimiento cambie de posiciones. Ahora yo estaba encima, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo. Se me escapó una sonrisa mientras ella seguía mirándome a los ojos. Se tornaba un poco extraño nuestra forma de jugar... ¿no?**

**Ella, devolviéndome la sonrisa, acompañada con una leve risita. Inevitablemente, además por la situación, soltó un maullido que, sin duda alguna, me dejó completamente embobado, perdiéndome también en sus ojos.**

**-"Bolt..."- -"Mittens..."-**

**Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo, inconscientemente, a ella. Llamándonos perdidamente por nuestros nombres mientras nuestra respiración era cortada por las palabras y el sonido insaciable de nuestros corazones latir al son del otro. Todo un espectáculo. En cuestión de segundos nos detuvimos, a centímetros del otro, narices a punto de encontrarse y... y...**

**-"Bolt... ¡Bolt! ¡Despierta!"-**

**Una ¿tierna? voz cerca de mí me despertó. **

**-"¿Qué estabas soñando?"-Me preguntó Mittens confundida.-"Parecías tener un mal sueño."-**

**¿Mal sueño?**

**Rápidamente me levanté. Noté un pequeño hilillo de saliva que colgaba de mi hocico, por lo que lo limpié lo más rápido que pude. Escuché a Mittens reír por mi reacción y eso me incomodó de algún modo.**

**-"Vamos Bolt, vayamos a la cocina, tengo un poco de hambre."-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.**

**-"Iré luego que tengo que limpiarme bien."-Mentí. Desvié la mirada de ella, no quería verla... no podía verla.**

**-"Esta bien."-Me dijo antes de irse.**

**Me quede dando vueltas por el cuarto, pensando con nudo en la garganta. Ciertamente no es la primera vez que sueño algo como eso, ni se etiquetaría como uno de mis sueños más locos... Simplemente, no. Dejando salir un gran suspiro, me acosté en el suelo sintiéndome mareado y sin energía. No, no quería comer. No por lo menos en un momento como este. Me levanté a duras penas y me dirigí a una esquina del cuarto, decidido a terminar con esto. Mirando a mí alrededor me asegure de que nadie estuviera cerca. Entre un pequeño montón de polvo y cosas olvidadas estaba lo que dio comienzo a todo esto, lo que al principio le dio un giro a mi vida. El cuaderno. La nostalgia me atacó, trayéndome recuerdos y demás, cosas que nunca pensé imaginar y menos recordar. No dudé en hacerlo, no dudé en abrir otra vez… abrirlo nuevamente desde que aquel día que lo lancé lejos, creyendo que no lo volvería a ver.**

**-"Pero creo que me equivoqué."-Me dije esperando que nadie me oiga.**

**Una vez más, luego de varios días, volví a leerlo. No podía creerlo. No importaba cuando lo escribí o cuando dejé de hacerlo, lo que me importaba ahora era lo que ahora mismo, lo que hoy, comprendo cada palabra que, hace un tiempo atrás, no hubieran tenido sentido para mí. Creo que ya lo dije antes pero lo quiero volver a decir: en el cuaderno he desglosado mucho que he aprendido y creo que más, pero después de volverlo a leer me doy cuenta que lo que en la mayoría habla, o mejor dicho escribo, sobre sentimientos. Sentimientos que ahora me dejan con un nudo en la garganta. Cerré el cuaderno y sonreí sin saber por qué. Respiré hondo y lo dejé ahí un buen rato. **

**Fue en ese entonces que entendí algo…**

**Salí del cuarto y bajé a la sala, luego, al frente de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lentamente me senté a observar la carretera y el alrededor, algunas casas alrededor, personas y demás…, lo normal. Durante estos días muchos perros y gatos han estado paseando por esta área, incluso Mittens, Rhino y yo nos hemos hecho unos cuantos amigos, tanto como perros y gatos, y alguna que otro ser que pase frente nuestro. Vagamente saludaba con una pata a mis amigos que paseaban por aquí a esta hora, se sentía bien ya que un buen amigo siempre podía hacerte feliz en un cualquier momento. Eso me acordó a Rhino. Pensándolo unos segundos, me levanté y rápidamente entré en la casa dirigiéndome a la cocina, si Mittens estaba comiendo seguro Rhino también. Al llegar, estaban los dos allí comiendo con calma, le di los buenos días al hámster y fui a comer con ellos, él soltó un tema de conversación y, como casi siempre, le agregaba sus 'toques' a lo que nos decía, sea algo que vio en la televisión o que simplemente pasaba por su cabeza, siempre me animaba.**

**-"…Y luego el auto hizo ¡POOM! y la gente ¡AAAHHH! y fuego por todas partes, los aliens por los cielos, los hombres-topo salían del piso, después llegaron los héroes y ¡PUM! ¡POW! ¡PIM! el planeta estaba salvado de nuevo."-Actuaba cada cosa que decía, gritando y corriendo de un lado para el otro.**

**Miré a Mittens por unos segundos y noté su expresión de **_**ajá, sí… te creí **_**que me hizo soltar una leve risa. A lo que sintió mi mirada en ella, la desvié rápido, volviendo a prestarle atención a Rhino y a sus historias. Tuve una pequeña idea y me dispuse a animar a Rhino. **

**Me acerqué a él y dije.-"Pero los héroes se olvidaron de los zombis que se acercaban a las personas; sin embargo, él estaba allí para salvarlos."-**

**-"¡Bolt el súper perro!"-Gritó muy emocionado. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.-"Ahh… ¿Y pues quién?"-**

**Lo tomé y lo coloqué en mi cabeza.-"¡Rhino el hámster imparable!"-**

**Cuando captó la idea, adoptó una pose heroica.-"Pero Rhino el imparable no viene solo… ¡También su asistente el cachorro maravilla!"- **

**¿Qué?**

**-"¡Tiemblen zombis!"-Dijo saltando de mi cabeza intentando dar golpes y patadas en el aire. Reaccioné atajándolo antes que cayera mal en el suelo.-"No teman personas, mi asistente y yo acabaremos con esas cosas ¡Rhino al rescate!"-Logró escarparse de entre mis patas, corriendo hacia la sala.**

**Me eché a reír por eso.-"Que cosas…"-Dije con Mittens a un lado.**

**-"Miren eso, el súper perro ahora es un simple asistente."-**

**-"Bueno, todo lo bueno tiene su fin, ¿no?"-Sonreí.**

**-"Tienes razón."-Me devolvió la sonrisa.-"¿Quieres hacer algo?"-Me preguntó algo aburrida.**

**-"No."-Respondí rascándome una oreja con mi pata trasera izquierda.-"¿Algo planeado?"-Pregunté para mantener vida la conversación.**

**Ella empezó a jugar con su cola.-"Algo así…"-Respondió. De un segundo a otro se levantó para caminar en círculos.-"Creo que quizás encuentre algo interesante en el parque, ¿quieres venir?"-**

**-"Bueno, yo…"-**

**-"¿No puedes?"-No me dejó continuar, además, tampoco tenía mucho que decir para ser honesto.-"Esta bien, creo que será en otra ocasión."-Me dijo despidiéndose y luego subir a una mesa, luego a la ventana y salió.**

**Ni si quiera yo entendí lo que pasó.**

**Con esa escena en mente, subí al cuarto de Penny y busqué el libro… Tomé prestado un lápiz de Penny que seguro estaba olvidado y comencé a desenvolverme a través del cuardeno, cada cosa desde que dejé de escribir, pero, esta vez es algo nuevo, diferente y profundo. Mientras 'escribía' recordaba lo primero que escribí y comparándolo con lo que ahora desahogo…, me acordé de lo que entendí cuando encontré del libro.**

**Solté el lápiz, cayendo sobre mi lomo con una respiración agitada y el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho, murmuré.-"Creo que… tengo sentimiento por Mittens."-**

* * *

Hola a todos, quisiera disculparme por la gran demora al actualizar el fic, solo es que estoy en la etapa final de clases y de la escuela. Saldré de allí y si Dios quiere a finales de año entraré a una universidad, por lo que ahora nos están llenando hasta el cuello con trabajos y eventos, limitándome muchas cosas. Pero encontré algo de tiempo libre para poder terminar este cap y publicarlo (No me sorprendería si hubiera algún error y creo que es un cap de relleno). También quiero tomar este espacio para agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic y los que han dejado un review, se les agradece mucho. De nuevo pido disculpas y ya dentro de poco creo que volveré a actualizar el fic como lo venía haciendo anteriormente. Adiós a todos y gracias.


	8. Día 55

**Bueno... No sé si decir **_**enamorado**_** es el término correcto, pues yo a ella...**

**-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-Escuché en la puerta del cuarto de Penny. Al fijarme a ver quien era, me alegré al ver a Rhino... Bueno, quizás no tanto.-"Tú..."-**

**Solté un pequeño quejido deseando que la tierra me tragara.-"Ehhmmm..."-Me mordí el labio desviando la mirada.-"Yo..."-Luego recordé.-"¡Rhino, ayúdame!"-Grité fingiendo estar asustado.-"Me han atrapado y me envenenaron."-**

**Él rápidamente reaccionó diciendo.-"¡Oh, cáspita! ¿Quién fue el villano que hizo esto fiel asistente?"-Preguntó mirando hacia los lados.**

**En ese momento, no sabía que decir a Rhino, pero luego recordé lo que le dije en la cocina ese mismo día.-"¡Los zombies!"-**

**-"¡Ajá!"-Dijo mirándome con una pata levantada.-"¡Siempre lo supe!"-Por lo menos lo captó rápido y se olvidó de lo otro...-"Yo iré a buscar el antídoto fiel asistente, tú sólo resiste!"-Me dijo antes de salir del cuarto.**

**Solté un suspiro esperando que se mantuviera ocupado un buen rato...**

**Entre situaciones parecidas a esas estuve viviendo a lo largo de estos días, tratando de disimular **_**eso**_** de Rhino y mas que todo de Mittens. Bueno, a decir verdad en ellos todo esta normal: nada de sospechas o cosas parecidas, y yo... no hay mucho que decir pero la verdad es que sigo pensando en **_**eso **_**ya que tampoco me deja tranquilo. Cada noche sucede lo mismo, al despertarme igual: ese pensamiento en mi mente. Cómo puedo escapar de esto?**

**Sobre el día de hoy tampoco hay que decir... Un día cualquiera, viendo la televisión junto a Rhino sentados de cabeza y algo aburridos.**

**-"¡Aarggh! ¿Por qué no hay nada bueno en la caja mágica?"-Se quejó mi pequeño amigo buscando el control remoto para cambiar el canal.**

**-"Tienes razón... Lo que pasan ahora no es nada bueno."-Dije apoyándolo.-"¿Quieres hacer algo más?"-Pregunté mirándolo -"Digo... ya que no hay nada bueno en la caja mágica..."-**

**-"Creo que tienes razón."-Dijo bajando del sofá.**

**Lo seguí sin pensarlo 2 veces, luego nos dirigimos a la cocina; no hay nadie, extraño; de allí al piso de arriba y también estaba solo. Rhino y yo teníamos el presentimiento de que estábamos solos en la casa. Últimamente Penny y su mamá no están muy presentes, casi siempre están fuera y nos dejan solos el mayor del tiempo, pero eso si… están muy atentas de nuestra comida y que tengamos agua para beber, nunca dejan nuestros platos vacíos y mucho menos las cosas mal preparadas. Es tan agradable tenerlas a ellas como nuestras personas, además, gracias a ellas, Mittens puede volver a confiar en las personas como antes de lo que le sucedió con sus antiguos dueños.**

**-"¿Salieron de nuevo?"-Pregunté al aire.**

**-"Sí… Quizás Mittens podría estar abajo, vayamos a ver."-Respondió Rhino. **

**No dije nada. Bajamos juntos y salimos por la parte trasera y tal y como dijo él allí estaba ella, sentada bajo el árbol, nuestro árbol. Nos acercamos a ella sin prisa. Al vernos, se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba y agitaba un poco su cabeza.**

**-"Gata, ¿sabes a donde fueron Penny y su mamá?"-Preguntó Rhino.**

**-"En primera."-Dijo Mittens levantándose.-"No me llames gata, conoces mi nombre. Y segundo, Penny y su mamá fueron al aeropuerto. ¿No recuerdan? Ayer estuvieron hablando sobre eso todo el día."-**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo que dice Mittens es verdad. Al parecer la mamá consiguió trabajo por fuera y de ser así, nosotros iremos con ella por unos días, luego regresaremos a casa y todo volverá a la normalidad.**

**-"Cierto."-Dije.-"Dijo que así conseguiría el dinero para poder construir el granero."-**

**-"Oh, sí, ya lo recordé pero… ¿Para qué necesita un granero?"-**

**Los tres nos observamos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno sabía la respuesta.**

**-"No lo sé… Solo sé que si consigue algo de heno… Dormiré como toda una bebé."-Luego de decir eso soltó una risita de sólo pensarlo.**

**-"Siempre tan perezosa Mittens."-Dijo Rhino provocándola.**

**-"¡Ja!, mira quien habla."-**

**-"¿Yo? Yo, me esfuerzo cada vez que quiero cambiar las fotografías que se mueven en la caja mágica. ¡Estas patas se esfuerzan mucho!"-**

**Mittens contenía una risa de burla hacia el hámster.-"Sí, sí, Rhino lo que digas."-**

**No pude evitar reírme por la escenita de ellos dos.-"Bueno, bueno… ¿Y no sabes cuándo volverán?"-Pregunté con curiosidad.**

**-"No. Pero es de día. Aún es temprano, de seguro volverán en la noche."-**

**-"Pero mientras."-Rhino cogió una ramita del árbol.-"¿Quieren jugar?"-**

**Mittens y yo accedimos y jugamos un buen rato, lo suficiente para cansarnos a los 3. Entramos en la casa para beber agua, luego de hacerlo, les dije que iría un momento arriba, que tenía que ver algo. Ya saben de lo que hablo, el cuaderno.**

**Me tomó unos minutos encontrarlo, y encontrar un lápiz también, pero en lugar de escribir algo, me puse a verlo y me di cuenta que ya había llenado la mitad del cuaderno. Me sorprendí un poco al notarlo, no sabía que tenía tantas cosas, pero de seguro algunas cosas son garabatos o cosas sin sentido que me dio por escribirlo, quizás arregle eso después, primero quiero pensar en una sola cosa: entenderme a mí mismo.**

**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ella y yo? **

**La conocí en un callejón estrellándola contra un bote de basura, además de casi arrojarla por un puente hacia una autopista concurrida, eso no fue un buen comienzo. Luego la arrastré por casi todo el país contra su voluntad y la obligué a saltar de un camión de mudanza en movimiento; no va mejorando; me enseñó a hacer la carita de perro y conseguimos comida, luego conocimos a Rhino y saltamos hacia un tren, casi morimos pero para logramos escapar de esa; ya vamos más o menos; a ella y a mí nos capturó el control de animales, Rhino me ayudó a escapar y gracias a él entendí que todos necesitamos a alguien, a un héroe, yo soy su héroe. La miré directo a los ojos, aquel día en la perrera, dándome cuenta de muchas cosas: ella me enseñó sobre el mundo, me abrió los ojos, se convirtió en mi héroe… **

**-"¿Bolt?"-Ella, sorprendiéndome por detrás, me asustó.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-**

**-"Ehh… Bueno, yo…"-Traté de esconder el cuaderno pero no encontré donde.-"Sólo vine a buscar al Sr. Zanahoria."-Dije observándolo sobre la cama de Penny.**

**-"... Esta bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-Se acercó un poco, poniendonme nervioso.**

**-"Oo-ok... Adelante."-Respondí.**

**-"¿Por qué subes tanto al cuarto de Penny?"-**

**¡Lo sabía! Sabía que haría esa pregunta. Supongo que soy demasiado obvio.**

**-"Es que a veces entro aquí cuando extraño a Penny."-De alguna manera mentí, no quería hacerlo pero tenía otra opción.**

**-"No hace falta que digas eso, Bolt. La tienes contigo todos los días."-Dijo para animarme.**

**-"Sí, eso lo sé. Gracias. Pero tengo algo que... no sé cómo explicarlo."-**

**-"¿Puedo ayudarte?"-**

**-"Sería lo mejor."-**

**-"Veamos, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza en este preciso momento?"-Preguntó caminando a mí alrededor.**

**Cuidadosamente pensé en mis palabras.-"Tengo algo importante que decir..."-**

**-"¿Y?"-**

**Con tan sólo pronunciarlo encendió un foco en mi mente, dándome la respuesta que necesitaba.-"No tengo las palabras para decirlo."-**

**Se detuvo frente a mí con una sonrisa.-"Bien, ya lo estas cogiendo. Recuerda ir poco a poco."-**

**-"Sí."-**

**-"Vale, yo que tú saldría un rato y me relajaría bajo el árbol, ya sabes, como lo solías hacer."-Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta.**

**-"Creo que tienes razón, yo iré luego. Me llevaré al Sr. zanahorias también."-Mittens no dijo nada, sólo asintió.**

**Me detuve un rato a pensar en lo que ella dijo y en la respuesta también, es raro, jamás había pensado en eso. Además es cierto, no tengo palabras para decirlo, no tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar. Bueno, bueno... ¿Cómo podría comenzar? **

**-"Bolt."-Mittens volvió a aparecer en el cuarto.-"Recuerda que si la mamá de Penny hará ese viaje, nosotros 3 y Penny tendremos que ir con ella, así que alguien vendrá a buscarme para llevarnos con ellas."-Solo su cabeza se asomó por la puerta.**

**-"Gracias por recordármelo."-**

**-"Estaré abajo tratando de convivir con el hamster."-**

**No pensé mucho en lo que Mittens me dijo, cualquier cosa de seguro Penny vendría a avisarnos y a prepararnos para viajar. Dejando eso a un lado, necesito encontrar una idea ahora. Esperen... creo que tengo una, pero cuando me doy cuenta, el cuaderno ya no estaba. Preocupado, lo busqué hasta encontrarlo justo entre las patas de... Mittens.**

**-"¡Ajá! Así que esto era lo que me estabas ocultando."-Sentí el corazón en la garganta al ver que ella lo hojeaba. Rápidamente reaccioné acercandome a ella, pero luego lo cerró.-"¿Qué es esto Bolt?"-Me preguntó con un tono en su voz que me hizo temblar, menos mal que ella no notó eso último.**

**-"Es un cuaderno, Penny tiene mucho de esos."-Respondí tratando de no sonar nervioso.-**

**-"Ya sé eso. Pero, ¿por qué cuidas tanto este?"-**

**Tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, por lo que pregunté.-"¿Me has estado observando?"-**

**-"Bueno, yo..."-Desvió la mirada, un tanto distraída tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi pregunta. Aprovechando eso, traté de quitarle el cuaderno pero ella se dio cuenta de mi intención y se alejo un poco.-"Por favor... ¿Es esto lo que no sabes cómo explicar?"-Al hacerme esa pregunta, noté algo diferente en ella, además de estar observando al suelo. En ese momento la idea de que ella haya leído el cuaderno sin que me diera cuenta nubló mi mente. Intenté olvidar eso.**

**Con un nudo en la garganta susurré.-"Sí."-**

**-"Bolt."-Ese llamado me cautivó completamente, mirándola a los ojos con el hocico abierto.-"Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sabes lo que es... pero no lo quieres decir."-**

**Baje la mirada. Suspiré, derrotado... Creo que ya lo sabe. Luego de unos segundos, ella se fue corriendo del cuarto, llevándose con ella el cuaderno. No fui a detenerla, ni tampoco fui a recuperar el cuaderno, solo me quede pensando, pensando en ella. Luego de unos minutos decidí salir del cuarto para ir a buscarla y enfrentar la verdad. Busqué por la sala y luego por la entrada y ni a Rhino encontré. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a un hombre sujetando la esfera de Rhino con él dentro.-"Este debe ser una de las mascotas que esa señora tiene."-Dijo mirando a Rhino.**

**-"¡Bolt! De pronto esta persona entró en la casa y me metió en la esfera."-Dijo muy preocupado.**

**-"No te preocupes Rhino, nos vamos de viaje, este tipo nos llevará al aeropuerto para ir junto Penny y su mamá."-Le dije a mi amigo sabiendo que la persona solo escuchaba ladridos.**

**-"Oh, tu debes ser el perro... Sabes te pareces mucho a uno que sale en la televisión."-Dijo arrodillandose frente a mí.-"Vamos, es hora de que te lleve con tu dueña."-Muy calmado buscó una jaula para perros. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré en la jaula.-"Eres obediente cachorro, eso es bueno."-**

**Fuera de la casa estaba el auto de la persona, quien nos colocó en los asientos de atrás y luego volvió a la casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera cerrado con llave. Después de eso se acercó al auto.-"Bien, parece que es todo. Espero que no se me haya quedado nada."-Dijo revisando una pequeña lista que la mamá de Penny le dio.-"Bueno es hora de partir."-Terminó diciendo mientras encendía el auto.**

**-"Bolt, ¿Mittens no vendrá?"-**

**Al escuchar eso, busqué a Mittens en el auto pero no estaba.**

**-"Oh, no... ¡Mittens!"-Grité casi sin voz. Preocupado, muy preocupado, nos vamos de viaje por días e incluso semanas sin ella, se quedará sola, con el cuaderno y yo lamentándome una y otra vez por esto con un mal presentimiento... Ella, al darse cuenta que nos fuimos sin ella, podría pensar que la abandonamos, tal y como le sucedió antes de que la conociera... Y ahora aquí acostado dentro de una jaula, con lagrimas queriendo salir y con Rhino intentando averiguar qué es lo que me sucede, esperando que todo esto sea solo un mal sueño, del que pronto pueda despertar.**


	9. Dia 58

**Le rogué, le imploré a Penny para regresar a nuestro hogar pero aunque ella solo oiga ladridos y/o gemidos, yo aún seguía insistiendo. No me importaba si alguien llegaba a quejarse por todos los ruidos que hacia, por cualquier desorden que formaba sólo para llamar la atención. Tenía que hallar una forma de volver a casa, pero no sé cómo comenzar… ni si quiera sé en qué parte del país estamos. **

**-"¿Estás bien Bolt?"-Me preguntó Rhino sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-"Bien… más o menos."-Respondí mirando por fuera de la ventana del hotel en el que nos hospedamos, bastante alto y elegante. Me sorprende que permitan animales aquí.**

**-"Vamos Bolt, lo puedo notar a simple vista… no me gusta ver a mi héroe así, no, claro que no. Y haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor."-**

**Rhino, mi mejor amigo, incluso en momentos como este, podía animarme y hacerme sentir mejor así sea con tan solo decir una palabra. Llamarme una vez más **_**héroe **_**me hizo sentir fuerte una vez más, lo suficiente para no rendirme y volver a casa.**

**Le embolsé una sonrisa feliz, demostrándole que sus palabras si lograron hacerme sentir mejor.-"Gracias Rhino."-Me alejé de la ventana, dando vueltas en la habitación donde dormía Penny.-"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a casa."-**

**-"No te preocupes por ella Bolt. Seguro está bien."-**

**-"Eso lo sé Rhino. Pero lo que me preocupa es que piense que la hemos abandonado."-**

**-"Oh… no había pensado en eso, creo que tienes razón."-No quería preocuparlo metiéndole esa idea en la mente pero no había de otra.-"Tenemos que volver."-Dijo muy seguro.**

**Justo en ese momento Penny entró en el cuarto un poco nerviosa, revisando cada lugar del cuarto. Luego de unos minutos se sentó en la cama muy preocupada.**

**-"¡Mamá, no está aquí!"-Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Rhino y yo nos acercamos a ella e intentamos calmarla.-"Lo siento mucho Bolt y Rhino… Nos olvidamos de Mittens, debimos haber ido nosotras a buscarlos."-Nos dijo abrazándome y acariciando a Rhino. No fue su culpa, nosotros sabemos eso. La irresponsabilidad de aquel hombre fue el causante de todo esto, ahora es nuestro deber arreglarlo. Me escapé de su abrazo y me acosté en sus piernas, la miré a los ojos y le hice una carita de perro.-"No te preocupes Bolt. Todo saldrá bien. Iré a hablar con mamá para que vayamos a buscarla."-Mi cola comenzó a moverse muy rápido al escuchar eso pero dentro de mí había un mal presentimiento, algo que, de algún modo, quería que desapareciera de mí.**

**Tras unos minutos después, Penny se fue a hablar con su madre mientras Rhino y yo nos quedábamos en el cuarto y esperábamos la respuesta. Rhino caminaba en circulos dentro de su esfera algo impaciente, yo solo esperaba sentado frente a la puerta deseando que entrara Penny diciendo que volveríamos a por Mittens.**

**-"Bolt... se me hace que estás escondiendo algo."-Me dijo Rhino caminando hacia mí. **

**-"Define esconder."-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.**

**-"¿Bolt?"-**

**-"Oh, bueno… yo, lo siento."-Suspiré.-"¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo?"-Pregunté haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, queriendo que Rhino lo captara.**

**Se sentó a mi lado.-"Creo que ya he visto mucho la caja mágica como para tener una idea Bolt."-Esa no fue precisamente una respuesta, pero conociendo a Rhino de seguro tiene algunas palabras para hacerme decir la verdad.-"Bueno, en la caja mágica siempre hay personas que nunca saben cómo dar el primer paso, ¿pero eso los detiene? ¡No! Buscan dentro de ellos mismo el valor para seguir adelante y lograr lo suyo, decir: Lo logré. Y ese valor está aquí."-Tocó su estómago.-"Oh, perdona. Es que tengo hambre."-Luego señaló su pecho, exactamente donde está su corazón.-"Aquí."-Me quedé en silencio al escucharlo. Luego de pensarlo varias veces, quise sentir mi corazón latir con sólo colocar mi pata.-"Allí."-**

**Latido, latido… silencio… latido, latido… silencio; sinfonía de un corazón. Indudablemente la sinfonía de nuestra vida. Aquella sinfonía que podía acelerarse con tan solo un toque, y el mío comenzaba a acelerarse con todo esto en mente, la idea de poder volver con Mittens, la confianza de un amigo, y el amor de una familia. De esas cosas mantenían mi corazón en movimiento.**

**-"Gracias Rhino. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba."-**

**-"Ni lo menciones, para esto están los amigos, ¿no? Siempre atento para ayudar a mí héroe."-**

**Le sonreí.**

**Respiré hondo…**

**Espero que esa respuesta llegue pronto.**

**Varios minutos después Penny entró más calmada y con maletas.-"Iremos a buscar a Mittens chicos…"-Nos dijo con una sonrisa, observándome solo a mí.**

**Comencé a saltar de felicidad, Rhino sólo reía por reacción y Penny guardaba algunas cosas en su maleta. Luego de acomodar todo, los dirigimos al aeropuerto más cercano y tomamos un vuelo de vuelta a casa, hogar, dulce, hogar… El vuelo tomaría unas pocas horas aproximadamente, unas pocas horas de Mittens. **

**Rhino me hablaba sobre mucha cosas, yo lo escuchaba atentamente porque aunque no lo parezca, él puede ser el único en que pueda confiar cosas tan intimas como lo que me está sucediendo con Mittens, sin si quiera decírselo. Aún… me he preparado para decirle lo que siento por ella, si soy capaz de decirle a él, podre decírselo a Mittens sin miedo alguno, o mejor aún, sin quedar en ridículo. ¡Genial!**

**-"Rhino, tengo que decirte algo."-Estábamos en una jaula para perros en la parte trasera del avión, donde usualmente colocan la mayor parte del equipaje de las personas; al ver que la jaula para perros era un poco grande para mí solo, metieron a Rhino también, claro, él dentro de su esfera.-"Es algo de mucha importancia."-Dije con cierta ignorancia en mi voz, algo extraño en mí. **

**Él asintió sacudiéndose un poco.-"Claro. Veamos, ¿de qué se trata?"-Me preguntó con una sonrisa. **

**-"Tiene que ver con Mittens y…"-**

**-"Creo que sé de lo que estás hablando."-Me interrumpió mientras levantaba una pata.**

**-"¿En serio?"-Pregunté un poco incrédulo.**

**Asintió.-"Pero quiero oírlo primero."-**

**Vaya, no me esperaba eso.**

**-"Si hablamos de lo que creo que es."-Prosiguió un poco serio.-"Puede que se te sea un poco difícil decirlo."-**

**-"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"-Estaba más incrédulo aún.**

**Soltó una risita confiada.-"Digamos que después de todo ver la caja mágica ayuda de vez en cuando."-Me respondió cruzándose de brazos.**

**Comencé a rascarme por detrás de la oreja con mi pata trasera un tanto nervioso por lo que dijo.-"Bueno, si es así, de seguro sabes cómo ayudarme, ¿no?"-Dije esperando que su respuesta fuese **_**sí.**_

**Luego de unos segundos, empezó a rascarse la cabeza, un poco confundido, pero podía ver que tenía algunas ideas en mente. Si me preguntase a mí, diría que está ordenando dichas ideas pero… bueno, es Rhino.**

**-"Creo, no lo sé, pero quiero oírlo primero."-Volvió a decirme.**

**Suspiré.-"Vale, pero quizás tarde un poco un poco."-Dije nervioso.**

**-"Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo."-**

**Luego de esa conversación me acosté boca-arriba mirando una de las tantas ventanas del avión. Mis patas delanteras descansando sobre mi pecho mientras que las traseras estaban en el aire. Pensé en Mittens, luego en mí, después en el cuaderno, cosa que por los momentos quería olvidar pero estaba presente en mis pensamientos; continuaba pensando en Mittens para al final pensar en nosotros. De cómo podría ser nuestra vida, las promesas que le haría e incluso más. **

**Noté que Rhino se me quedó mirando un buen rato, luego se echó a reír como si nada. Sin saber sus intenciones, me puse en 4 patas y luego me senté frente a él. Sin poder evitarle susurré.-"¿Qué?"-**

**Se detuvo cuando me escuchó.-"Oh, nada, nada."-Luego en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.-"Solo que te quedaste ahí con una gran sonrisa."-**

**¿Podía ser posible? ¿Con tan sólo pensar en ella me hacía sonreír y hasta tener una mirada perdida? Lo único que falta es que suspire soñadoramente murmurando su nombre. Bueno, todo es posible.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa.-"Bueno, sí. Creo que es real."-Dije.**

**-"Bolt."-Se acercó a mí.-"Eso solo lo sabes tú."-**

**-"Y ella…"-Murmuré. **

**Volví a sonreír.**

**-"¡Lo haré!"-Dije seguro de mí mismo.**

**-"¿Hacer qué?"-Me preguntó Rhino, perdido en las nubes.**

**Suspiré soltando una risita.-"Nada Rhino, te lo explicaré después."-**

**Nos miramos mutuamente… Ambos en silencio….**

**Reímos después del silencio.**

**Debió haber pasado algunas horas cuando escuchamos la voz de una persona decir que estábamos cerca. Me alegré, por supuesto, y Rhino compartió esa alegría conmigo. Minutos después el avión se detuvo y unas personas vinieron a buscar los equipajes y a nosotros, llevándonos con Penny y su mamá, que de ahí nos llevaron de vuelta a casa. Tan pronto como llegamos, así mismo entré a la casa y comencé a buscarla sin dudar ni un segundo más. En la entrada, nada; sala, nada; cocina, nada, empezaba a preocuparme, su plato de comida estaba lleno; cuartos, nada. Solo me queda una sola esperanza: el árbol.**

**Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude y salí de la casa, yéndome hacia la parte trasera de ésta. Allí estaba el árbol, sólo el árbol. Curiosamente, a su lado, estaba los pilares de lo que sería el granero, la base o por lo menos el comienzo. Por mi mente cruzó la idea de que lo estuvieran construyendo mientras nosotros estábamos fuera, de ese modo la mamá de Penny podrá pagarles apenas volvamos y listo, un granero nuevo.**

**-"¿Mittens?"-La llamaba por su nombre a medida que me acercaba al árbol y la construcción del granero, algo que no me daba buena espina.-"¿Mittens?"-No había respuesta.-"¿¡Mittens!?"-**

**Nada… solo mi agitada respiración por la subida de adrenalina al gritar su nombre y sin embargo, no escuchar nada. Trague saliva. Traté de calmarme mientras me mordía el labio inferior, deseando saber si estaba aquí o no, y si estaba, saber su escondite.**

**-"¡Bolt!"-Escuché que me llamaron un poco más allá del árbol.-"¡Bolt estábamos buscándote!"-Al fijarme quien era, supe que no era Mittens, de hecho, era una de nuestros amigos, una Akita un poco más alta que yo de color marrón de ojos de igual color, sus orejas estaban caídas y su nariz sobre salía un poco. Ella se sabe mi nombre pero yo no me sé el de ella.-"Pensábamos que te habías mudado."-Tiene una linda voz, casi como de una niñita, pero luego de escucharla noté que hablaba en plural.**

**-"Sí, así es."-A su lado llego un dálmata, reafirmando lo que ella dijo. Amigo nuestro también. Mismo tamaño que yo, por lo general son de alta estatura; orejas caídas igual que la Akita y unos ojos color azul.-"¿Dónde has estado?"-Preguntó con su gruesa voz, casi como la voz de las personas que salen en las películas de acción.**

**-"Estaba de viaje."-Respondí inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Esos dos siempre andaban con un pequeño gato, un persa de color negro con ojos verdes como los de Mittens. Se me hizo extraño no verlos con él.-"¿Dónde está Buck?"-Buck, de los tres, era el único que me acordaba de su nombre.**

**-"Te estábamos buscando para eso."-Respondió el dálmata muy acelerado.**

**-"Una vez vimos a Mittens sin ustedes, llevándose un cuaderno. Cuando le preguntamos por ti y por Rhino, nos dijo que se mudaron. Cuando escuchamos eso, venimos a su casa a ver si era cierto y no los encontramos por ningún lado. Pero ahora que has vuelto, no encontramos a Mittens. Buck ha ido a buscarla."-Me explico la Akita más calmada que el dálmata.**

**No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora sí estaba más preocupado. Les explique a ellos lo que en realidad sucedió cuando el hombre nos vino a buscar para llevarnos al aeropuerto.**

**-"Ya veo."-Dijo el dálmata.-"Será mejor encontrar a Mittens cuanto antes."-**

**La Akita y yo asentimos a esas palabras y sin dudarlo, los tres comenzamos su búsqueda. No quise traer conmigo Rhino por precaución, estará más seguro en casa. Nos acercamos a una pequeña ciudad que estaba cerca y al llegar a una perrera, nos encontramos con Buck.**

**-"Bolt, has vuelto."-Fue lo primero que dijo al verme.-"Dejaremos los saludos para después. He encontrado a Mittens."-**

* * *

Hola a todos, disculpen otra gran demora al actualizar pero ya he terminado todo lo que tenía que terminar así que ahora estoy libre, por lo que a partir de ahora puedo actualizar más seguido sin esperar tanto tiempo, si Dios quiere ningún obstáculo me atrasará en actualizar más seguido. Bueno, fuera de eso, gracias a todos por la paciencia y por lo que leen el fic y toman parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review, gracias. Hasta la próxima.


	10. Día 59

**Me imaginé lo peor cuando Buck me dijo que encontró a Mittens estando frente justo a una perrera. La duda y la desesperación se notaba en mi rostro, algo que preocupó a los demás por lo que se acercaron a mí e intentaron animarme sin saber lo que ocurría realmente.**

**-"Tranquilo Bolt, no es tan malo como parece."-Dijo Buck animándome, dándome palmaditas en el lomo.**

**Arqueé una ceja al escucharlo. Con una cálida sonrisa me mostró un callejón justo al lado de la perrera. Los cuatro nos dispusimos a entrar en él y aventurarnos hacia lo que sea que esté aquí.**

**-"Lamento haberte dado una mala impresión haciéndote creer que la habían atrapado."-**

**-"No te preocupes Buck."-Dije sin mirarlo, concentrándome en lo que estaba frente a mí. **

**De todas formas, sabía que ella era muy lista y no se dejaría atrapar así como así. Además, si ellos estaban en lo correcto y Mittens se llevó con ella mí cuaderno, debió ser por algo, ¿no? Pero la típica pregunta **_**¿Por qué? **_**no me dejaba tranquilo a medida que caminábamos. Un extraño pero dulce… ¿dulce? presentimiento llegó a mí como si nada, diciéndome que…**

**-"No estoy completamente seguro de que ella esté aquí. Antes de que ustedes me encontraran, logré verla por esta área pero luego la perdí de vista."-Continuó Buck moviendo algunas cajas viejas que obstruían el camino.**

**-"Algo es algo amigo."-Le dije ayudándolo.-"Pero dado el caso, gracias por intentarlo."-**

**-"No me lo agradezcas, lo único que digo es, que si no está aquí, que por lo menos haya dejado alguna pista."-**

**-"Sí."-Respondimos el dálmata, la Akita y yo al mismo tiempo.**

**A partir de este punto, continuamos en silencio por el largo callejón que parecía no tener fin, por lo menos para mí era interminable, cada paso que daba cada vez era más pesado que el anterior, con cada paso pensaba en los posibles finales que podría tener esta pequeña escena, tan inofensiva pero impredecible, como Mittens. Cuando por fin logro ver el final, puedo ver algunos botes de basura ya olvidados por las personas tirados en el suelo, ¿en realidad ella vendría a un lugar como este? Mittens tuvo el… privilegio, por así decir, de vivir ambas vidas, tanto como con los humanos como gata callejera. Eso para ella era una ventaja, una muy grande. Algo que yo aún no lograba entender. Ella conoce muy bien las calles de la ciudad y cómo vivir en ellas, bueno, no vivir realmente, sino sobrevivir. Volviendo con los botes de basura, noté algo tirado en el suelo, algo que reconocí al instante: el cuaderno. Me sorprendió verlo allí ¿Mittens lo habrá dejado allí o qué? Basta de preguntas, es hora de respuestas.**

**Me acerqué al cuaderno y al abrirlo volví a sorprenderme a ver la primera hoja toda arañada y casi totalmente rota.-"¿Qué le paso?"-Pregunté abiertamente sabiendo que ninguno de mis amigos sabría la respuesta. Pase la hoja y estaba igual que la anterior, además, casi no se podía leer nada de lo que yo había escrito.-"¿Mittens?"-Susurré a medida que pasa las demás hojas del cuaderno.**

**-"Bolt, ¿encontraste algo?"-Me preguntó la Akita acercándose.**

**Cerré el cuaderno.-"Nada que nos ayude. Solo esto."-**

**-"Ya veo."-Dijo mirando el cuaderno.**

**De pronto se acercó también el dálmata.-"Tengo una idea."-**

**-"Te escuchamos."-Le dijo Buck interrumpiéndolo.**

**-"Si lo ha dejado aquí es por algo, ¿no? Si salió debería volver pronto."-**

**-"Creo que tienes razón."-Dije para luego tomar el cuaderno, me fui hacia una de los botes y me acosté en él.-"Deberíamos esperarla."-**

**Nadie dijo nada, solo me acompañaron en el lugar, Buck se acostó en un bote al igual que yo, el dálmata caminaba dando vueltas y la Akita jugaba con una pequeña pelotita de goma que encontró entre tanta basura. Decidí volver a abrir el cuaderno a ver que daños sufrió además de los que ya vi, pero luego recordé que yo escribí hasta la mitad del cuaderno, no pude escribir más por lo del viaje y del hecho de que Mittens se lo llevara. Tuve una idea en ese momento, si yo había escrito solo hasta la mitad de seguro que todo eso ya se perdió por los daños pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que las ultimas hojas se hayan salvado, además de que siempre son las que menos usan y suelen estar en blanco. Al llegar a la mitad ya mis palabras, y las hojas rotas, desaparecieron y en su lugar estaban unas totalmente sin daños y con escrituras diferentes a las mías. Alguien más continuó escribiendo aquí. No sé decir quien es ni tan solo por leer su letra. Por alguna razón por mi mente pasó la idea de que Mittens fue la que siguió escribiendo, de hecho, que ella haya terminado el cuaderno, porque alguien continuó escribiendo hasta la última hoja. **

**-"Bolt, alguien viene."-Me dijo Buck sacándome de mis pensamientos. **

**Una vez que cerré el cuaderno, levanté la mirada hacia donde todos miraban y reconocí esa delgada figura.-"¡Mittens!"-Grité muy feliz pero con un pesar que apareció de pronto. Bajé del bote de basura y me fui corriendo hacia ella. Al llegar a ella lo primero que hice fue abrazarla.-"Que bien que te he encontrado."-Dije con una gran sonrisa.**

**No escuché alguna respuesta de su parte. Solo se quedaba allí estática, sin responder al abrazo y con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa mezclada.-"¿Bolt?"-Murmuró.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-Preguntó observándome fijamente.**

**-"Vine a buscarte."-Respondí.**

**-"¿Y cómo para qué?"-Esa pregunta…**

**De inmediato me separé de ella, devolviéndole la mirada un tanto sorprendido. Me robó el aliento. Al calmarme, comencé a respirar agitadamente.**

**-"¿Qué?"-Dije involuntariamente retrocediendo algunos pasos.**

**-"Pensé que te habías ido con Penny."-Me respondió mirando al trio que también estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo.-"Hola, chicos."-**

**No tenía que voltear a verlos para saber que le devolvieron el saludo con tan sólo levantar una pata.-"Sí, pero volvimos para buscarte."-Dije caminando nuevamente hacia ella pero sin intentar nada.**

**-"¿Buscarme?"-Eso la agarró por sorpresa.**

**-"Sí, no te dejaríamos sola."-**

**-"Yo sé que no pero…"-Dijo desviando la mirada para luego darme la espalda.**

**-"Pero no te abandonamos."-Terminé la oración dando un paso más cerca de ella.-"Por eso estoy aquí."-Mittens se quedó en silencio, esta vez dio media vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Levanté una pata.-"Mittens…"-**

**Me devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó mi pata.-"Bolt…"-**

**Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra mí para abrazarme, alegremente respondí a ese abrazo, a ese tan esperado abrazo. No dude en susurrarle en su oído-"Te extrañé."-Ella me respondió con unas suaves risitas acompañado con unas caricias en mi cuello.**

**Tenía una pequeña curiosidad rondando por mi cuerpo, por lo que al levantar la mirada hacia nuestros amigos los vi a los 3 con una sonrisa y al dálmata haciéndome señas y moviendo los labios diciendo **_**Bien hecho campeón**_** reí a mis adentros al ver eso, me reconfortaba y me llenó de alegría.**

**Segundos después nos separamos mientras que el trio se acercaba a nosotros, alegres por ver de nuevo a Mittens. Luego los tres amigos comenzaron a hablar con Mittens así que me tomé la libertad de escabullirme e ir a tomar el cuaderno. Nos quedamos allí unos minutos hablando sobre cualquier cosa y ponernos al día con nuestras vidas pero aunque no quería ser el aguafiestas que arruinara el momento, les dije a todos que Mittens y yo teníamos que volver con Penny.**

**-"¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas acabamos de encontrar a Mittens."-Nos dijo la Akita tratando de hacer una carita de perro.**

**-"Cierto Bolt, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"-Mittens estaba muy relajada a mí lado, por supuesto que no me quejaría por eso.**

**-"También quiero quedarme pero tenemos que volver al viaje, la mamá de Penny necesita el dinero."-**

**-"Oh sí, tienes razón."-Susurró Mittens estirándose un poco.-"Será en otra ocasión que sigamos amigos."-**

**-"Sí, bueno, será lo mejor."-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Mittens y yo aguantamos una pequeña risa que quería salir, esos 3 casi siempre decían una frase juntos, no sé ustedes pero es divertido algunas veces.**

**Mittens tomó el cuaderno y comenzamos nuestro camino de vuelta a casa, donde Penny nos estaría esperando. En el camino le explicaba a ella la razón por la cual nos fuimos sin ella, ya saben, por la culpa de aquel humano que no se molestó en revisar toda la casa. **

**-"Seguro que en un futuro nos reiremos al recordar todo esto."-Dijo después de dejar el cuaderno en el suelo frente al árbol de nuestra casa.**

**-"Sí."-Dije un poco divertido.-"Mittens..."-**

**-"Dime Bolt."-**

**-"¿Tú terminaste de escribir en el cuaderno?"-Pregunté un poco nervioso por la respuesta.**

**-"¿Por qué esa pregunta?"-Preguntó tratando de evadir la mía.-"¿Lo leíste?"-Eso fue demasiado obvio, fue ella.**

**-"No, no alcancé a leerlo."-Respondí acercándome al cuaderno.**

**-"Igual, no es nada importante."-Dijo ella alejando el cuaderno de mí.**

**-"¿Mittens?"-**

**-"Lo siento Bolt."-Susurró tomando el cuaderno y corriendo hacia la construcción del granero.**

**Eso me preocupó y mucho. No tanto por lo del cuaderno, sino hacia donde corría. Rápidamente corrí tras de ella para detenerla pero al ser una gata era mucho más ágil que yo y podía correr por donde ella quería sin problemas, en cambio yo no, para mí se me dificultaba un poco la cosa, esquivaba difícilmente algunos pilares principales hechos de madera, tanto como bolsas de cemento, más madera y entre otras cosas. Mi preocupación crecía a medida que avanzábamos, cada vez escuchaba la madera romperse más y más. Mittens logró salir de la zona de construcción pero yo aún seguía en ella. De repente, unos de los pilares colapsó y todo lo que sostenía también, cayendo todo esto al suelo; luego otro pilar y así hasta que todo colapsara. Gracias a Dios nada llegó a golpear o tan si quiera tocarme, solo que el impacto de un pilar que cayó frente a mí hizo que yo cayera sobre mi lomo en el suelo, el polvo en el aire me dificultaba el respirar, trataba de no hacerlo y aguantar hasta salir de aquí. Permanecí en el suelo buscando con la mirada la salida cuando sentí algo tocarme en un costado. Me quedé helado con tan solo sentirlo, pensé que algo me había caído encima o algo peor y no podía moverme.**

**-"¿¡Bolt!? ¿Estás bien?"-Era la voz de Mittens hablándome, estaba muy cerca.-"¿Puedes oírme? Por favor di algo."-Entonces entendí que lo que tocaba mi costado era una de sus patas. Ella creía que yo estaba inconsciente ya que no me movía. No dije nada y tampoco me movía.-"Por favor…"-**

**-"Estoy bien…nada me ha golpeado."-Dije para tranquilizarla.**

**Me levanté y ella sin perder tiempo me tomó de la pata y me sacó de allí. Una vez fuera de peligro Mittens volvió abrazarme diciendo.-"Estaba tan preocupada de perderte."-**

**Eso me confundió.-"¿Perderme?"-**

**-"Sí, yo…"-Decía avergonzada.-"Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no…"-No pudo continuar.**

**-"Déjalo… ya ha pasado."-Le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-"Bolt…"-Susurró colocando frente a mí el cuaderno. Quería abrirlo y leerlo, pero a la vez no pero… ¿ella quiere que yo lo lea? La miré por unos segundos y luego ella miró el cuaderno. Intenté leerlo pero ella me detuvo.-"Por favor… no lo leas, no aún. Pero tengo que decirte algo…"-**

**-"¡Bolt! ¡Mittens! ¿Están bien?"-De la nada apareció Rhino dentro de su esfera.-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-Preguntó mirando lo que quedaba de la construcción, prácticamente casi nada.**

**-"No lo sabemos Rhino, todo se cayó abajo como si nada."-Dijo Mittens. No dije nada y, al igual que ella, no diré lo que realmente pasó. **

**-"Cielos, menos mal que nadie salió herido."-Dijo acercándose a nosotros.**

**-"Sí."-Dije mirando a Mittens.-"Menos mal que no."-**

**Luego de eso llegó Penny junto con su mamá y al ver el desastre que había ocurrido, se alarmaron y de inmediato entraron en la casa y llamaron a los obreros para levantar una queja por lo que ocurrió. Al parecer la madera que usaban de pilar no era lo realmente fuerte para sostener toda la estructura y por eso todo se derrumbó. A la final, no me quejo por lo que pasó ¿saben por qué? Bueno, nunca supe lo que Mittens quería decirme. Ese mismo día, nos preparamos para volver a viajar para que la mamá de Penny termine con que tiene que terminar y recibir el dinero que necesita. Una vez en el auto, Rhino se quedó dormido, yo en la parte trasera izquierda del auto y Mittens en la parte derecha de éste. Ella tenía consigo el cuaderno, no entendía por qué aún lo conservaba pero no dije nada. Al llegar al aeropuerto, la persona encargada de meternos en las jaulas para perros y gatos nos dijo que Mittens y yo viajaríamos en jaulas separadas, algo que ya es obvio. Pero lo que sucedió después es lo que en realidad importa, Mittens rompió un poco de la hoja del cuaderno y allí escribió, con un lápiz que ni idea tengo de donde lo obtuvo, las siguientes palabras:**

_**Bolt, después de leer lo que tú escribiste aquí, me diste a conocer lo que yo tenía que conocer; te digo ahora que yo me siento del mismo modo hacia ti.**_

**Luego de eso, viajamos en jaulas separadas pero en un mismo avión. Yo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, guardé ese trozo de papel que ella me dio, lo leía y lo volvía a leer. No me importaba lo que sucediera después, yo solo quiero llegar y salir de esta jaula para… bueno, ya se imaginaran el resto.**

**Esta es la historia de mi vida después de mi vida, y no sé qué más decir, ya me he quedado sin ideas. Quizás ponga una de esas tantas frases cursis pero nah, no soy de ese tipo de perros… ¿o sí? Bueno, bueno, pero tengo el presentimiento que muchos se preguntarán por qué lo que yo escribí en el cuaderno ahora está dañado y roto y qué es lo que Mittens escribió en el cuaderno. Pero ya eso es otra historia.**

* * *

Hola a todos, solo quería agradecer nuevamente a los que leen este fic y dejan un review. También quiero aclarar o responder que NB, You… soy hombre XD No son los primeros que me dicen eso, pero bueno… Saludos a wolfesmatt y caninefemale. Nos vemos.


	11. Día 60

_Nunca fui buena para esto, ¿acaso ustedes se lo imaginan? Yo, Mittens, ¿escribiendo? Soy de esas que se expresan mejor hablando que escribiendo pero igual. Jamás me llevé bien con un lápiz, me gusta más leer y eso. Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar o qué decir… Lo más decente sería hola… ¿Hola? Je, vaya comienzo. No, ya, en serio ¿una ayudita? Bueno, bueno creo que…_

_-"¡Mittens!"-Escuché a lo lejos.-"¡Despierta ya! Estamos por llegar."-Creo que era Rhino el que hablaba, pero estaba muy perdida como para escuchar bien._

_-"Sí, sí…"-Dije sin prestar atención._

_Tenía conmigo el cuaderno de Bolt, lo hojeaba para entretenerme un rato o me detenía a leer algo para hacer algo. Noté, vi, leí o como se diga, que Bolt escribe un poco formal, cuidando cada palabra y oración. Por mi parte, yo no sé mi manera de expresar… ¿formal o informal? Naah, a mí ni me pregunten de eso. _

_Él está en lo cierto, yo terminé de escribir en el cuaderno. Al principio no fue fácil pero luego le fui cogiendo el hilo a la cosa. _

_-"¡Mittens!"-Volví a escuchar. No me importó._

_De pronto, la jaula en donde estaba comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro y después levantarse en el aire. Me fijé bien y vi que un hombre agarró mi jaula y luego se la dio a otro hombre para que nos llevara al aeropuerto y encontrarnos con Penny y su mamá._

_-"Cielos Mittens, ¿acaso estás sorda?"-Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba el fastidioso hámster junto a Bolt._

_-"Y que si te digo que te estaba ignorando."-Dije solamente para molestarlo. Me encanta verlo así, es tan gracioso._

_-"¿Pero qué?"-Rhino puso una cara tan rara que no pude aguantar la risa, ya se imaginarán como la puso.-"Ya verás… ¡Bolt! ¡Dile algo amenazante a Mittens!"-Oh, claro, como si Bolt fuese a decirme algo así._

_Bolt rio por lo que dijo Rhino.-"Tranquilo Rhino, ella solo estaba jugando."-Luego me miró y me sonrió con una carita bien tierna._

_No puedo resistirme a eso. Me olvidé completamente de Rhino. Le devolví la sonrisa. Dentro de unos minutos Penny y su mamá vendrán por nosotros y nos llevarán al hotel donde se quedaban antes de que ellos me fueran a buscar, para ser sincera, en verdad tenía miedo por lo que pasé sin ellos, aunque sea por unos pocos días. No lo sé, quizás porque me encariñe mucho con ellos o algo pero el sentimiento estaba allí presente… ¿soné cursi? Creo que sí._

_-"Y… ¿cómo es el lugar donde nos quedaremos?"-Pregunté para iniciar una conversación._

_-"Pues es bien, es bonito, cómodo y espacioso."-Respondió Bolt sin dejar de verme._

_Era un poco incómodo tenerlo justo al frente pero estar separados por unas jaulas, unas miserables y casi oxidadas jaulas. Quería abrirla y estar con él; lo necesitaba desde que se fue, lo necesito ahora mismo a mí lado. Un abrazo como el que nos dimos cuando me encontró en aquel callejón. _

_-"Ah, qué bien."-_

_Luego de eso, la conversación murió, nadie dijo más nada, solo mirábamos a los lados esperando que algo interesante pase o que Penny llegue por nosotros._

_-"¿Por qué se tardarán tanto?"-Pregunté acostándome. Quiero así sea hablar con él pero espero que esta vez no muera la conversación._

_-"Mmm… no lo sé, quizás es porque hay muchas personas."-Respondió rápidamente al escucharme._

…

_Comencé a arañar el suelo de la jaula, fastidiada y molesta porque pasó de nuevo… ¡Los dos nos quedamos callados otra vez! ¡Ni siquiera Rhino ayuda! Esto no podría ser mejor._

_-"¡Hola chicos!"-¡Milagro! ¡Salvación! Penny llegó para buscarnos.-"Perdonen la tardanza es que estábamos esperando a que nos dieran las maletas."-Eso tiene mucho sentido… creo._

_Penny tomó mi jaula y la mamá la de Bolt y Rhino, tardamos unos minutos en conseguir un taxi y llegar al hotel. No me gustaba mucho vivir en lugares pequeños como ese pero según Bolt es espacioso y creo que eso debería bastar para mí, además, no volveré a estar sola. Al llegar a unos de los cuartos me lancé hacia una colchoneta que estaba allí con el cuaderno entre mis patas. Estaba un poco cansada por lo del avión, no he dormido nada._

_-"¿Vas a dormir ya? Pero si apenas vamos llegando."-Sonreí al escuchar esa voz._

_-"No te adelantes mucho, que me recueste un rato no quiere decir que dormiré."-Dije mirando el techo del cuarto._

_-"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tú mejor forma para quedarte dormida tan rápido?"-Dijo un tanto seductor._

_-"No lo sé, es que tengo tantas formas."-Respondí._

_-"Y no te molestaría mostrarme una de tus tantas formas, ¿no?"-_

_-"Está bien, está bien… me convenciste."-Dije algo fastidiada por su insistencia. _

_-"Aún lo conservas."-_

_-"¿Por qué lo dices? Tú lo querías leer."-_

_-"Cierto, cierto."-_

_Me estiré un poco para relajarme.-"¿Qué sucede?"-Pregunté._

_-"Creo que es porque es algo nuevo."-Confesó algo nervioso._

_-"¿Nuevo para ti?"-Pregunté esta vez algo extrañada.-"Eso sonó algo falso, ¿no lo crees?"-_

_-"Sí… espera, no… es decir, estoy confundido."-Susurró dejando salir un suspiro._

_-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?"-Pregunté curiosa por la respuesta. Me estaba cansando de hacer tantas preguntas pero necesitaba oírlo._

_-"Tú lo sabes mejor que yo."-Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. _

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Pregunté, creo que estoy repitiendo mucho esa palabra pero igual. Me levanté con rapidez y me acerqué._

_-"No sabría que decirte."-Respondió con cierta nostalgia en él. Me preocupó un poco._

_-"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"-_

_-"Sería lo mejor."-_

_Sin más nada que decir, tomé el cuaderno y nos subimos a la cama y nos acostamos allí en silencio, estando uno frente al otro. Yo lo miraba a los ojos y él a mí._

_-"Puedes decirlo ahora."-Dije con una sonrisa._

_-"¿Crees que es lo correcto?"-Me preguntó algo tímido._

_No estaba muy segura de mi respuesta pero necesitaba darle confianza.-"Sí, lo es."-Respondí reafirmando lo primero que dije._

_-"Supongo que ahora todo es diferente, ¿no?"-Dijo. ¿Acaso intentaba evadirme?_

_-"Las cosas cambian Bolt, si todo fuera exactamente lo mismo, nada tendría sentido."-_

_-"Tienes razón."-_

_-"Recuerda algo."-Dije tomando el cuaderno y lo dejé frente a él.-"Solo hay una forma de saberlo."-Terminé diciendo con el cuaderno en mi patas._

_Miré esa cosa con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿qué sería de nuestras vidas sin esto? Algo ignorante la pregunta, pero es así, y estoy segura de que los dos damos gracias por haber sido parte de este cuaderno. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, tener algo esto en mis patas y que ahora sea algo importante en mi vida… esto ya parece de telenovela, lo único que falta es una musiquita dramática de fondo. _

_-"¿Segura de esto?"-Me preguntó observando el cuaderno._

_-"Eso lo sabes tú."-Dije soltando el cuaderno._

_-"Si tú lo dices está bien."-Me dijo… algo… suspiré, eso me sonó, para mí, algo inseguro._

_Volví a tomar el cuaderno.-"¿Y qué si te digo que no?"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-Volví a suspirar. Arqueé una ceja esperando escuchar algo más.-"Tú lo dijiste, solo hay una forma de saberlo pero no es verdad, hay otra manera de saberlo pero es por esta…"-Señaló el cuaderno.-"que quiero saberlo."-Terminó con una sonrisa. Bueno, lo intentó, ¿no?_

_Me quedé callada algunos segundos, pensando en varias cosas. Luego le di el cuaderno para que hiciera lo suyo y yo lo mío. Lo abrió en mitad del cuaderno pero después lo cerró.-"¿No te molestaría si lo leo en privado?"-Me preguntó con aquella confianza una vez más en él, aquella confianza que lo caracterizaba._

_-"Si es lo que tú quieres, por mi está bien."-Dije con una sonrisa._

_Me devolvió la sonrisa, tomó el cuaderno y luego salió del cuarto. Me quedé allí, tendida en la cama boca-arriba, pensando en las posibles reacciones de Bolt después de leer el cuaderno y encontrarnos… sería un poco raro para mí pero sé que sucederá, en cualquier momento. _

_-"Gata, has estado muy callada."-_

_Suspiré.-"¿Qué quieres Rhino?"-No lo sé, creo que llamarme así me molestaba._

_-"Tranquila."-Me dijo tratando de subir a la cama. Lo ayudé después de que él lo intentara varias veces.-"Gracias… oye, creo que sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos."-_

_-"¿Ah, sí? Qué lindo…"-Dije sarcásticamente…_

_-"¿Estás segura de que Bolt está preparado?"-_

_-"No lo sé, pero una parte de mi dice que sí."-_

_-"Bueno, lo único que tengo que decirte es que tengas cuidado…"-_

_-"¿Desde cuándo…?"-Me confundió esa actitud de él._

_-"Lo sé, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo."-Dijo riéndose.-"Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a Bolt: a veces ver mucho la caja mágica no es tan malo."-_

_¿Qué?_

_-"Bueno no importa. Te veré luego Mittens, tengo ¡mucha hambre!"-Gritó saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina._

_Rhino… cada vez eres más extraño._

_Sorpresivamente noté que ya era de noche ¿tan rápido paso el día? Debe ser por eso que estoy cansada y con sueño. Pero antes de irme a dormir, pensé en ir a ver, para no decir espiar, cómo le iba a Bol con eso de leer el cuaderno y demás. Bajé de la cama y me fui lo más callada posible hasta donde él estaba, en el recibidor dela habitación del hotel. Era algo simple: unas cuantas sillas, una mesa central y algunas auxiliares a las esquinas. Aprovechando que Penny y su mamá salieron un rato, Bolt se subió a una de las tantas sillas a leerlo ahí muy cómodo. No me ha visto, menos mal. A medida que él leía, su cara hacía varias expresiones: a veces reía, otras sonreía, algunas veces lo noté confundido o sorprendido… Unas que otras expresiones que me hacían temblar un poco pensando en qué es lo que pasaría por su cabeza mientras leía… no, no quería seguir viendo, prefiero esperar a que hablemos otra vez. Regresé al cuarto, me acosté en la colchoneta deseando quedarme dormida para no tener que hablar con él hoy, ojalá mañana aclare mejor mi mente. Solo espero que no me pregunte por las hojas medio rotas al principio del cuaderno…_


	12. Día 61

_Un fuerte dolor en el lomo me despertó de una.-"Uff… esto es lo que me gano por dormir mal."-Dije estirándome mientras bostezaba._

_Luego de unos segundos noté que alguien estaba cerca mío, ese alguien era Rhino.-"Vaya, por fin despiertas."-Me dijo mientras comía un poco de chocolate. Me pregunto dónde lo encontró.-"¿Quieres un poco?"-Preguntó rompiendo un trozo y ofreciéndomelo._

_-"Ehm… Gracias."-Dije, y siendo honesta, un poco sorprendida._

_Rhino se me quedó un rato viéndome después de darme el trozo de chocolate.-"¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó con una rara mueca.-"¿Por qué estás sorprendida? ¡Oh! ¿Acaso viste algo súper increíble?"-_

_-"No. Nada."-Respondí. La verdad me impresionaba la paciencia de esa pequeña ratita. _

_Luego de esa escenita volví a estirarme y empecé a buscar algo de comida, no recuerdo si cené anoche pero creo que no, sino mi estómago no me estaría torturándome ahora mismo. _

_Antes de salir del cuarto, mi estómago rogó por comida como nunca antes, ni si quiera hizo algo así cuando vivía en aquel callejón. Imagínense esto: estás caminando de lo más tranquilo cuando de la nada suena un pequeño ruido que poco a poco va haciendo más ruido, algo así fue. Rhino lo escuchó y me miró muy sorprendido. Luego se echó a reír.-"¡Vaya! Parece que te podrías comer hasta un caballo."-_

_-"Pero podría comenzar contigo."-Dije contraatacando._

_-"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me callo."-Levantó una pata con una sonrisa supuestamente malévola.-"Pero no me rendiré aquí."-__Tras eso, se escondió no sé donde y ni quiero saber.-"Oh! Por cierto."-Dije volviendo a mostrarse.-"Hay comida en la cocina, Penny la dejó para nosotros cuando nos despertamos."-Dijo inocentemente casi olvidando lo hace rato._

_-"Sí, claro Rhino. Gracias de todos modos."-Dije saliendo del cuarto. _

_Había un gran pasillo que conectaba con casi todos los cuartos, baños y demás, luego, estaba recibidor donde Bolt estaba leyendo el cuaderno... me pregunto si se habrá quedado dormido mientras lo leía o se habrá quedado despierto hasta terminarlo, aunque no sea mucho. Bueno volviendo a lo de antes, junto al recibidor está conectada la cocina y para llegar esta hay que cruzar el recibidor. Me sentía un poco incomoda mientras me acercaba al recibidor, caminaba muuuuuy lento y con cada paso mis patas temblaban un poco pero eso es normal después de todo esto. Aunque no siempre._

_-"Mittens, tienes que calmarte."-Pensé mientras respiraba profundamente.-"Todo saldrá bien."-Me decía a mí misma una y otra vez, ya que, es Bolt… pero no sé si eso es bueno o es malo._

_Al llegar al lugar donde no quiero estar, por lo menos por ahora, me fijé primero a ver si Bolt estaba todavía aquí o que se yo, salió a buscar algo con Penny o no sé…, pero como ya yo sabía él estaba dormido sobre el cuaderno medio abierto. Me quedé un rato observándolo, quería dejar salir un gran suspiro y acercarme a él, pero no podía, una parte de mí era más fuerte que la otra y me demandaba alejarme de aquí lo más rápido posible y lo hice._

_-"Tienes que calmarte Mittens… ya habrá tiempo para eso."-Me decía una y otra vez hasta llegar a la cocina. Yo aún no entendía el por qué esto me está alterando tanto, si tan solo es algo normal ¿no? Es algo que alguna vez en la vida nos tiene que tocar.-"Pero creo que la vida ha elegido un mal momento para hacerlo ahora."-Murmuré cansada a pesar de todo lo que dormí. _

_Me acerqué al plato de comida y tal como dijo la rata estaba lleno de comida, agradecí por eso y sin más comencé a comer. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo esto, no sé, pero también sentía que me observaban. No tardé mucho en comer, ya mi plato estaba vacío y ahora sería mejor ir por un poco de agua. _

_Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar un bostezo y luego varios pasos acercándose.-"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"-Obvio, era Bolt acabando de despertar._

_-"Dormimos mucho tiempo."-Respondí._

_-"¿Dormimos?"-_

_-"Sí, yo desperté hace rato y acabo de desayunar. Penny y su mamá salieron un rato."-_

_-"Oh, ya veo. Pues espero que vuelvan pronto."-_

_-"Sí."-_

_Siempre he odiado esos silencios incómodos que aparecen cuando se les da la gana justo como ahora. Los dos miramos a lugares diferentes, él hacia círculos en el piso con una de sus patas mientras yo solo arañaba el suelo, luego se fue a comer. Aprovechando eso, fui rápidamente a buscar el cuaderno y revisar si Bolt escribió algo o cosas así. Tomé el cuaderno y al abrirlo me di cuenta que todo estaba en orden y de hecho él leyó todo lo que yo escribí ya que a lo último habían unas hojas medio dobladas. Una parte de mí se sentía feliz, pero otra parte un poco preocupada por saber cómo él tomaría esto. Cerré el cuaderno esperando que Bolt se acercara a mí._

_-"Vaya, creo que comí mucho hoy."-Dijo Bolt desde la cocina._

_-"Mas te vale que no te hayas comido toda la comida o terminarás como Rhino."-Oh wow, eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora Mittens, te mereces un aplauso, seguro lo tendrás a tus patas muy rápido…_

_-"Para tu sorpresa… no. Aunque podría."-Me dijo caminando hacia mí después de terminar lo suyo._

_-"Oh vamos… no eres de los que comen mucho."-_

_-"No me subestimes."-_

_-"Vale… vale…"-_

_Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, luego nos miramos a los ojos…_

_Nos echamos a reír sin parar… ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo quiero que continúe._

_-"¿Qué crees que haremos hoy?"-Me preguntó un poco distraído._

_-"No lo sé, creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegue Penny. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?"-Pregunté picaronamente._

_-"Quizás una o dos cosas..."-Respondió con una sonrisa._

_-"Estás misterioso Bolt."-Dije divertida._

_-"¿Eso te molesta?"-_

_-"No, por supuesto que no."-Dije acercándome a él y haciendo la carita más tierna que pude hacer.-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-_

_-"¿Y por qué la carita tierna?"-_

_-"Es para el momento."-_

_-"¿Debería alegrarme o me sorprenderás?"-_

_-"Tú y tus cosas Bolt."-_

_-"Solo espero lo mejor para ti."-_

_Involuntariamente me sonrojé al escucharlo... gracias a Dios no se notaba tanto en mi pelaje._

_-"Te sonrojaste."-Quizás hablé pronto.-"..."-_

_Me quede muda. Él se acercó más haciéndome sonrojar aún más._

_-"Sí, ya sabes, sonrojarse es cuando... ya sabes..."-Ya sabes, ya sabes... ¡es demasiado obvio!_

_-"Eso que ya sé."-_

_-"Eso, eso..."-_

_Soy yo o esto esta cada vez mas extraño... ¿alguien me apoya?_

_-"Algo que ya sé y que tú deberías saber."-_

_-"Ya me estas confundiendo Bolt."-_

_-"Tranquila, yo tampoco me entiendo."-Eso me sonó como a mentira.-"¿Puedo decirte algo?"-_

_-"Claro."-_

_-"Puedo ver un brillo en tus ojos."-_

_Parpadeé varias veces y luego desvié la mirada._

_-"¿Y qué te dice?"-_

_-"No puedo verlo."-De pronto, sujetó mi cabeza con sus dos patas delanteras y me miró a los ojos. Sus patas ocultaban mi sonrojo.-"Ahora puedo verlo."-_

_-"Me pregunto qué te dicen..."-_

_-"¿Dime, aún planeas conservarlo?"-Preguntó refiriéndose al cuaderno._

_-"Es difícil de decir. ¿Y tú?"-_

_-"Como recuerdo tal vez."-_

_-"Quizás algún día alguien lo encuentra y lo lea."-_

_-"Si llegasen a hacerlo... ¿Crees que les gustará lo que hay escrito?"-Me preguntó mirando hacia arriba._

_También hice lo mismo y me hice la misma pregunta. _

_A la final, ninguno dijo nada. Yo solo abrí el cuaderno y comencé a hojearlo desde donde yo empecé a escribir, no leía solo hojeaba._

_-"Detente."-Me dijo poniendo una de sus patas sobre la mía.-"¿Podrías leerme y explicarme esta parte? Es que cuando la leí no la entendí."-Dijo un poco serio. Noté una determinación en su voz y al fijarme en él, lo vi sonrojado, bastante sonrojado._

_-"Muéstrame la parte que no entiendes."-Dije sin dejar de verlo._

_-"Comienza desde aquí."-_

_No soy una experta en esto, ni siquiera me considero una novata. No sé cómo podré reaccionar ante eso, ni esperar a que ese momento llegue. Todo sucede cuando tiene que, además, aun no tengo palabras para decirlo ni muchos menos para demostrarlo. Aunque quisiera tener todo eso. Ahora mismo estoy deseando algo más, algo que me aclare mis dudas. Es por eso que hice lo que ya está hecho, estoy muy segura de que él estará de acuerdo conmigo si le explico todo el proceso de todo esto, por eso rompí, arañé y dañé las primeras hojas de este cuaderno, para darle a entender sobre este asunto. No es sencillo, nunca lo será, solo que..._

_-"Hasta ahí por favor."-Dijo deteniéndome del mismo modo que antes._

_No entiendo, todo aquí está totalmente claro.-"Pero..."-_

_-"¿Puedo leer lo que sigue?"-Me preguntó._

_No dije nada, solo le di el libro y esperé a que siguiera leyendo._

**... es complicado. Jamás pensé encontrarme en una situación como esta. Me come desde mis adentros. Algo dentro de mí quiere salir y decir...**

_-"Detente Bolt."-Dije cerrando el cuaderno contra su voluntad. Tomé el cuaderno y lo arrojé lejos.-"¿Qué sería si nunca lo hubieras encontrado?"-Pregunté con una voz casi cortada con el nerviosismo gobernándome._

_-"No lo sé."-_

_-"Quizás no estaríamos aquí."-Respondí por él._

_-"En eso tienes razón."-También se le escuchaba nervioso y el sonrojo en él no se iba.-"Tienes toda la razón."-_

_Tomé un gran bocado de aire y con una voz quebrada pregunté.-"Entonces qué es lo que quieres!?"-Dije lanzándome hacia él._

_-"Y-yo..."-Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada._

_No sé... simplemente no lo sé, quería hacer algo pero no podía, solo le di la espalda..._

_Sin embargo, segundos después me abrazó por la espalda... Temblaba, lloraba y trataba de decir algo pero su llanto no lo dejaba. Me quede sin hacer nada mientras él luchaba consigo mismo para conseguir lo que quería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a luchar para escaparme de su abrazo haciendo movimientos brusco para que me soltase, pero él me dejó libre sin mostrar esfuerzos para detenerme. Respiraba pesadamente y yo también lo hacia, todo esto cortó mi aliento dejándome solamente frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar, dejando salir esos sentimientos escondidos que demandaban salir, demandaban libertad que ahora Bolt les ha dado. No, no podía verlo... ¡Malditos sentimientos!_

_-"Mi-ittens."-Susurró..._

_-"¡Callate!"-Grité dejando salir aquella ira contenida, contenida todo este tiempo por no haberlo dicho._

_Vi como se desmoronaba frente a mí, su pequeño mundo._

_Salté hacia él y lo abracé olvidando todo a mí alrededor. Lloraba en su pecho, mis patas atraían su cuerpo hacia el mio sujetando su lomo. Ahí mismo, quería decirlo todo, absolutamente todo, pero mi llanto ahoga mis palabras tanto como las de él y, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía, me abrazó nuevamente con más fuerza dejando salir todo lo que dentro de él estaba contenido y no podía ser liberado hasta ahora. Todo, absolutamente todo, quedó liberado en este momento... esos deseos de cariño, de tenernos uno al otro... esos deseos de amor ahora son todo para nosotros... Bolt, mi mejor amigo y compañero, frente a mí estaba verdaderamente Bolt, el que él ha querido mostrarme desde un principio y a quien ahora yo acepto y necesito. Lo abracé más fuerte mientras me daba cuenta de todo por lo que hemos pasado para llegar a lo que tanto quisimos. Hemos estado solos, separados por mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, todas las cosas que hacemos y que hicimos, él fue a por mí, regresó por mí para tenerme a su lado y probarme que nuestros sentimientos son fuertes y esa es la razón por la cual mi corazón siempre ha estado y está con él._

_Sin dejar de abrazarnos, me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras que las lagrimas cesaban, todo lo que quería salir ahora lo compartimos el uno con el otro; podrían haber pasado así sea unos minutos pero lo nuestro fue...-"Lo hice por ti."-Me dijo delicadamente, quebrantándome una vez más. Todo dentro de mi me impulsaba a hacerlo, lo abracé una vez más y luego me separé de él. Con una gran sonrisa abracé su cuello para tenerlo en mi control, seducirlo con la mirada y atraparlo con un apasionado beso en los labios acariciándolo por detrás de su cabeza. Me tomó por los costados y me atrajo más hacia él para luego abrazarme y acariciar mi lomo. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla sintiendo cómo correspondía a mi beso con tan solo sentir su lengua rosando con la mía... ronroneo... ronroneo... si había algo que decir, ya todo estaba dicho... después de todo, una acción vale más que mil palabras._

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sinceramente quizás tarde un poco en actualizar el fic porque suelo ser un poco perfeccionista en este tipo de cosas y solo actualizo cuando siento que está listo el capítulo y este es uno de los que más tiempo me he tomado para hacerlo bien. Otra razón es porque estoy trabajando en otro fic (Uno que aun no publicaré hasta terminar este), y escribo los dos al mismo tiempo porque sino comienzo a desarrollar el otro, no podré hacerlo nunca. Bueno, sin más que decir, agradezco los reviews y las visitas al fic, gracias a todos por el apoyo. Me despido por ahora, nos vemos. Que Dios les bendiga.


	13. Día 62

_Descansando en su pecho, dejé salir un pequeño suspiro pensando en lo que pasaría después de esto. No es algo que yo no pueda controlar o saber manejar. Solo que… es algo diferente. El sentimiento sí, pero esta experiencia no, antes no. Por supuesto que sé de lo que esto conlleva, o las consecuencias que traerá consigo pero eso no me importaba, no ahora._

_-"¿Qué estás pensando?"-Me preguntó tranquilamente rodeándome con sus patas la cintura. No les voy a mentir, me sentía un poco incomoda.-"Creo que después de todo esto…"-_

_-"¿Somos pareja?"-Dije para interrumpirlo. Aunque haya sonado como una pregunta, en realidad era una afirmación pero un nudo en la garganta me dificultó el habla. Él no me dijo nada, solo me miraba con aquella paz y tranquilidad que lo identificaba, una mirada que me decía que todo estaría bien. Eso siempre me llenaba de tranquilidad y me hacía sonreír.-"Bueno, después de eso…"-Dije tratando de no mirarlo. Me preguntaba una y otra vez dónde aprendió ese beso francés, si tan solo es nuevo en esto ¿o no?_

_No dijo nada. Me tomé la libertad de mirarlo y me fijé que estaba un tanto pensativo, seguro por lo que dije. Estuvimos así por unos minutos y luego él hablo.-"Es algo que vi en la televisión y quise saber cómo se sentía."-Al escucharlo me di cuenta que era algo normal. Todos hemos querido saber cómo se siente con la persona más amada pero ¿en el primer beso? A mí me pareció un tanto apresurado._

_Sin embargo, no dije nada. No puedo culparlo. Lo único que me queda es disfrutarlo, su compañía, su cariño, a él. _

_Por otro lado, sabíamos que Penny tardaría en llegar si estaba con su mamá encargándose de todo lo que tenían en planes, por lo que pensamos en una forma "matar" el tiempo entre los dos. Jugamos un rato, veíamos la televisión, hablábamos y cosas así, cosas que podía hacer junto a él y nunca aburrirme, siempre hallábamos algún modo de hacerlo divertido. Nos burlábamos de las series en la televisión. Hablábamos de nosotros pero con temas más profundos, lo cuales nunca pensé tocar con Bolt, pero así nos conocíamos mejor. Me decía que lo único que soñaba era este momento, poder enfrentar su temor y decirme lo que sentía, aunque no lo decía, lo expresaba con un abrazo o besándome. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a eso. _

_Bolt se acostó boca-arriba en el suelo y yo sobre él. Decidimos jugar un juego de adivinanzas. Solté una risita viendo como Bolt se confundía más y más por lo que le decía.-"Vale, vale, esta es la última pista: cuando seca se moja."-Dije con una sonrisa, aguantando algunas carcajadas que deseaban salir._

_Miraba a todo lados buscando la respuesta.-"Es… es…"-Comenzó a dudar.-"Uh… eh…es algo que…."-_

_-"¿Te rindes?"-Dije pícaramente moviendo mi cola algo divertida._

_Negó con la cabeza.-"Yo sé que puedo adivinarlo."-Dijo. Era un poco testarudo a veces. Pude notar en su rostro que no sabía la respuesta.-"¡Un aguacate!"-Negué con la cabeza.-"¡La lluvia!"-_

_-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-_

_Suspiró.-"No lo sé. Solo quería adivinar diciendo lo que tengo en la mente."-Dijo un poco avergonzado. Sonreí.-"Me rindo."-_

_-"Es una toalla."-Dije respondiendo a la adivinanza. Al verlo confundido decidí sacarlo de su confusión.-"Cuando te bañas, te secas el agua con la toalla y cuando lo haces esta se moja."-Expliqué._

_-"Oh, ya veo. Que sencillo."-Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"Sí, sencillo."-Dije sarcásticamente para molestarlo un poco, solo por diversión.-"Es tan sencillo que tardaste más de 10 minutos y no la adivinaste."-_

_Me dedicó unas sonrisa tímida seguido de una leve risa.-"Es por eso que te tengo a ti."-Dijo bensándome en los labios y dándome un abrazo a nivel de la cintura. _

_¿Por qué esto me incomoda?_

_Él seguramente lo ha hecho antes, pero esta vez me incomodó que lo hiciera. Bolt sigue siendo el mismo pero algo se ha despertado en él, lo siento... o acaso me estoy volviendo paranoica... ¿paranoica es la palabra? No lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo. _

_Después de eso juego, me levanté y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina. Quiero un poco agua. Eso de seguro desconcertó a Bolt. Fui la que se separó del beso y me alejé de él, solo por agua; solo quiero pensar un poco y un poco de agua me ayudará. Penny es muy atenta con nosotros, siempre está pendiente que tengamos mucha agua por si se acaba. Habían como 4 platos de agua llenados hasta el tope mientras que solo 3 para la comida. Un plato para cada quien. Aunque no es mala idea tener agua de sobra. Me acerqué a uno de los platos y comencé a beber agua cuando Bolt llegó a mí lado.-"¿Quieres hacer algo?"-Me preguntó muy tranquilo. Creo que no lo importó lo del beso._

_-"Por ahora, acostarme un rato y esperar a que llegue Penny o su mamá."-Respondí terminando de beber agua._

_-"Te acompaño entonces."-Me dijo. No dije nada y empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto donde Penny dormía y tenía unos colchonetas para nosotros, él, obviamente, me siguió hasta el cuarto y se acostó junto a mí.-"¿Qué crees que hagamos cuando volvamos a casa?"-Preguntó iniciando una conversación._

_Sonreí alegre y rodee su cuello con mis patas delanteras.-"Pues continuaremos nuestras vidas..."-Continué besándole una mejilla.-"juntos."-Dije con otra sonrisa al verlo sonrojado al extremo._

_Soltó una risita.-"Siempre tienes la razón Mittens."-_

_Lo abracé. Confio en él. _

_Sé que hablamos de esto pero quiero llegar a un total acuerdo.-"Bolt…"-Susurré.-"Dime, exactamente ¿qué planeas hacer con ese cuaderno?"-Pregunté un poco seria._

_-"Ya te lo dije Mittens, lo guardaré."-Dijo, como si estuviéramos hablando de un tesoro súper raro o algo así._

_Permanecimos así durante unos minutos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Minutos después Penny llego y nos despertó para llevarnos de paseo y disfrutar el viaje. Íbamos a los parques, lugares donde permitían animales, entre otros… en realidad, lo disfruté. No nos iríamos a casa en cuestión de días, quizás en unas dos semanas._

_El resto de los días que pasamos los 3 juntos, Penny estuvo más tiempo con nosotros, su mamá trabajaba menos y paseábamos más. Valió la pena todo lo que pasé para llegar a esto: estoy junto a Bolt, de viaje y qué más puedo pedir. Tengo una familia, una pareja, un amigo psicopata, todo lo que necesito para ser amada de nuevo. Luego de unos días, nos fuimos a un parque algo alejado del hotel, fuimos en auto y era algo aburrido... Quería hacer algo! Bolt se quedó dormido, Rhino hablando estupideces y yo sentada en el auto esperando llegar rápido o tan si quiera que Bolt despierte. Escuché a la mamá de Penny decir que llegaríamos en unos minutos. Me emocioné. Por fin haremos algo._

_-"Bolt... ¡Bolt, despierta!"-Dije moviendolo de un lado al otro.-"Vamos Bolt. Desde cuando duermes tanto? Ese es mi trabajo!"-No recibía respuesta alguna. Me fijé si Rhino nos estaba mirando y notarlo distraido, comencé a lamer una de las mejillas de Bolt._

_-"¿Uh? ¿Qué?"-Murmuró despertando.-"¿Mi-ittens?"Susurró sonrojado mientras yo me detenía._

_-"¡Por fin despiertas!"-_

_-"¿Me quede dormido?"-Preguntó incredulo._

_Comencé a reír por eso.-"Venga, ya casi llegamos."-Dije con una sonrisa._

_Al llegar, todos nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a un pequeño árbol que estaba en la entrada. Nos quedamos un rato allí hablando, oh cierto, Rhino también se vino con nosotros. Al principio me molestó un poco, quería un poco de privacidad con Bolt pero mejor más al rato. _

_Después de varios minutos Penny se nos acercó con una pelotita de goma y comenzamos a jugar con ella, bueno, Bolt comenzó a jugar con ella. Yo solo observaba todo, me entretenía más ver que hacer. Luego de lanzar varias veces, Penny le entregó la pelota a Bolt y se fue con su mamá. Él se acercó a mí coleando y con una sonrisa.-"¿Jugamos?"-Preguntó._

_Le sonreí.-"Pues claro."-Me dio la pelota y la lancé lejos._

_Así estuvimos jugando un largo rato, yo empezaba a cansarme de solo lanzar y lanzar, hasta que Bolt me propuso la idea de él lanzar la pelota y yo la busco. Me pareció un poco extraño al principio, extraño porque no me acostumbro a jugar así, pero siempre hay oportunidad para una primera oportunidad. Bolt tomó la pelota y la lanzó, yendo yo tras ella por el parque sin importarme que otras mascotas o personas me vean, me divertía con Bolt._

_-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-Me preguntó después de haber lanzado la pelota varias veces._

_Estaba un poco cansada y el juego comenzaba a tornarse un poco aburrido así que decidí cambiar las cosas.-"Bien, vamos. Lánzala otra vez."-Dije preparándome para salir corriendo cuando lanzase la pelota._

_Una vez que la vi en el aire, salí directo tras ella. Pero cuando la atajé, me fui directo hacia unos arbustos y esperé pacientemente. Nunca hice esto por alguien en mi vida, aunque sea algo simple, quise hacerlo. Escuché a Bolt llamarme varias veces, seguido de unas pisadas acercarse al arbusto donde yo estaba. Cuando alcancé a ver un bulto blanco, supe que ya era hora: salí del arbusto con un salto y caí sobre él. Sonreí al verlo tan sorprendido. _

_-"¿Qué sucede cachorrito?"-Pregunté seductoramente. Logré sacarle otro sonrojo._

_-"¿Mittens?"-Murmuró Bolt casi sin aliento._

_Parecía no pensar en nada, ni tan si quiera moverse. Solo se quedó allí debajo de mí. Cuando por fin dio señales de vida, lo único que hacía era mirar hacia todos lados, como si estuviera preocupado de que nos estuvieran observando. Me apartó de él y lo único que me dijo fue "debemos volver con Rhino y Penny", sin más se fue caminando. _

_Eso me dejó dudosa._

_¿Fue demasiado?_

_No, no lo fue._

_¿Le daría vergüenza eso, o que otros se den cuenta?_

_Eso me confundió pero decidí escucharlo y volver con Rhino y Penny. Trajimos las cosas necesarias para hacer un picnic y al llegar ya todo estaba arreglado. Todos nos sentamos en comunión mientras comíamos y hablábamos, como una gran familia._

_Evite hacer contacto visual con Bolt, sentía su mirada en mí. _

_Lo noto algo diferente._

_El resto del día fue así. En la noche dormimos juntos, nada fuera de lo normal y lo digo ahora así de simple porque no sé qué es lo que sucede._

_No me malentienda. Yo quiero a Bolt, lo quiero a mi lado y sé que él me quiere a mí a su lado pero… ¿por qué este sentimiento de inseguridad?_

_Sinceramente no quiero pensar más en eso. Ahora lo que quiero es dormir. _

_El resto de los días Bolt se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado: me abrazaba, me decía cosas lindas, me besaba, me acompañaba a donde iba y siempre buscaba una forma de hacerme sentir mejor o ayudarme. Y así hasta el final de las vacaciones._

_Lo sé y no diré nada de lo que hicimos en las vacaciones, total, no hicimos nada interesante. Solo salíamos y volvíamos al hotel, y así todos los días hasta el día que volvamos a casa, es decir, mañana._

_Creo que los estoy confundiendo con todo pero hasta aquí, no seguiré escribiendo, se lo dejaré a Bolt, él se siente más cómodo con esto._

_Solo espero que nada haya cambiado._


	14. Día 63

**Hogar dulce hogar..., es lo primero que quiero decir cuando lleguemos a casa en cuestión de horas. Estamos en camino al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que nos llevaría de regreso. Esto no podría ser mejor, volveré a mi vida normal con Mittens a mi lado nada más ha de faltarme.**

**Eso es lo que yo pienso.**

**No puedo estar más feliz. La tengo a ella, mi mejor amigo y a mis personas.**

**Estábamos en camino al aeropuerto, faltando solo unos minutos para llegar. Como siempre, nosotros tres íbamos en la parte trasera del auto y Penny y su mamá delante. En cuanto a lo que estábamos haciendo, yo hablaba con Mittens sobre cualquier cosa que se nos venía a nuestra mente: juegos, personas famosas, Rhino, series de tv y entre otros... era muy agradable pero no es como yo me lo imaginaba. **

**Nunca es como uno se lo imagina.**

**Por supuesto que los abrazos y los besos son parte de ello pero no lo llena todo.**

**Como sea...**

**Llegando al aeropuerto, unas personas encargadas nos tomaron y nos metieron en unas jaulas, como siempre lo hacen, y nos colocaron en un pequeño vehículo que nos llevaría al avión y cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos en los aires regresando a casa. Como siempre... tengo que dejar de decir eso muchas veces; Rhino lo colocaron en mi jaula dentro de una esfera de plástico que ofrecía la aerolínea, mejor para nosotros no tener que pagar por eso, y Mittens en una jaula aparte, en una que era mejor para ella. Una vez dentro del avión, esperamos pacientemente a que todos abordaran para despegar. Rhino durmió lo suficiente como permanecer despierto todo el vuelo, al fin y a cabo, el viaje de regreso tampoco es tan largo.**

**-"¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y recuerdan aquella vez que el avión cayó al océano y después vino un súperultramega tiburón para devorar a todos los del avión pero luego..."-**

**-"¡Era una película Rhino!"-Exclamó Mittens molesta.**

**-"¡Pero fue mega increíble!"-Dijo dando vueltas dentro de la esfera.**

**Yo solo reía viendo a los dos discutir. De vez en cuando la observaba y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, la más tierna que podía darle. Ella, me la devolvía enseguida, haciéndome sonreír aún más. Me acosté sobre el suelo de la jaula, sin sueño y sin separar la mirada de su jaula cerré los ojos por unos instantes, pensando... **

**¿Qué haré cuando lleguemos a casa?**

**O debería decir nosotros.**

**¡Ah! ¡No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío! **

**No he comido algo en un buen rato. Espero que el hambre no me afecte tanto durante el viaje que, si no me equivoco, tardaría menos de lo que pienso. Quizás duerma un rato, sí, eso servirá para matar tiempo. Me dispuse sin más a dormir mientras una fría brisa cruzo por el lugar, eso me ayudó a quedarme dormido más rápido.**

**Unas horas más tarde, no sé decir exactamente cuántas pasaron, un ligero temblor logró despertarme. El avión llegó a su destino, nuestro destino. Aún es de día, nubes blancas adornando el cielo con un ligero aroma a lluvia pero sin señal de la misma. Era agradable. Al cabo de unos minutos, las personas encargadas llegaron a buscar las maletas y a nosotros, llevándonos con Penny y su mamá y juntos volvimos a casa. Al llegar noté que el granero ya estaba terminado y, para ser honesto, tiene mejor aspecto que el anterior: dos grandes puertas en la entrada, algunas ventanas a los lados y tragaluces en los techos, decorados con un color rojo fuerte y detallado con un blanco como la nieve. Tiene buena pinta. Miré por unos segundos a Mittens y tan solo con la mirada le dije que fuéramos a verlo por dentro, ella, me siguió sin chistar. Entramos y vimos que era muy espacioso y además había montones de heno por el lugar, algo que maravilló a Mittens.**

**-"Esto es..."-Susurró dando unos pasos delante de mí. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia uno de los montones y se lanzó a éste. Reí por eso.-"Nunca saldré de aquí."-Dijo mientras se acomodaba.-"Deberías venir, Bolt, e intentarlo."-**

**Sonreí.**

**-"¿Por qué no?"-Dije acercándome a ella.**

**Caminé despacio hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreírle. Al llegar, me acosté a su lado mirando hacia el techo del granero. Comenzamos a hablar un largo rato, reíamos y disfrutábamos la compañía del otro.**

**-"Bolt…"-Susurró mi nombre.-"¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?"-Preguntó.**

**-"Hambriento, ¿y tú?"-Bromeé, para sacarle una sonrisa.**

**Me golpeó levemente mientras reía.-"Es en serio Bolt."-Dijo al terminar de reírse.**

**-"Bueno, no sé por dónde comenzar…"-Murmuré.-"Me siento algo diferente."-Dije volviendo a mirar el techo. Varias cosas cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, pensamientos y lugares… nunca fui bueno con las palabras y el hecho que ella me haya preguntado eso me dejo un poco desconcertado.-"Siento que…"-Después de todo, no puedo mentirle a ella, no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si lo hiciera.-"no es como yo esperaba que fuese."-La observé, ella miraba el techo, pensando.**

**-"Y…"-Escuché su voz un poco temblorosa.-"¿qué era lo que esperabas?"-Preguntó.**

**-"Para ser honesto no lo sé… aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender y agradezco que te tengo a mi lado."-No soy todo un Romeo con su Julieta pero todo esto es verdad y sale de mí. Tomé su pata.**

**-"Siempre a tu lado."-Me dijo abrazándome.**

**Respondí al abrazo.**

**-"¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?"-Pregunté.**

**-"¿Acaso importa?"-Me abrazó más fuerte.**

**Como si quisiera que yo… disfrutara este momento.**

**No dije nada, solo la abracé un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho dejando salir ronroneos mientras se movía un poco. Por supuesto que lo disfrutaba. Su suave pelaje, el ligero ronroneo, el delicado contacto de sus patas rodeándome y el sonrojo en mis mejillas lo aclaraban todo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lamí su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas.**

**-"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"-Me preguntó lamiéndome la nariz.**

**Reí.-"Simplemente… asombroso…"-**

**-"Eso es todo lo que necesitas aprender."-**

**Al escucharla me di cuenta que ella tenía razón, aunque casi siempre la tenga, pero, en este punto de mi vida es cuando más debo disfrutar mi vida, dejar todo el pasado atrás y vivir en el hoy. Hoy es un nuevo día. De ahora en adelante, sonreiré cada vez que piense en eso, cada vez que pienso en ella, cada vez que pienso… en nuestra vida.**

**Esto es simplemente asombroso.**

**Mittens me ha mostrado el lado maravilloso de esta vida, y aunque la verdad a veces puede ser cruda, siempre podemos hallar un modo de poder seguir adelante, y ella es mi razón. Rhino también lo es, mi mejor amigo y, en cierto modo, mi conciencia. Siento que he mantenido a Rhino alejado de esto mucho tiempo.**

**Mittens ha conservado muy bien nuestro cuaderno, lo mantiene bajo mucho cuidado y cariño, de vez en cuando lo lee. Yo siempre la acompaño. Ya llevamos un largo tiempo sin escribir, aunque solo queden muy pocas hojas, se puede escribir bastante. Nosotros lo guardamos bajo la cama de Penny, jamás lo han encontrado, creo yo, que ni si quiera sabe que existe. Mejor para nosotros.**

**En algunas oportunidades le he arrebatado el cuaderno sin que se diera cuenta y me escondo para poder dedicarle un poco de tiempo a eso. Sinceramente… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo continuar en el cuaderno. La tengo a ella, ¿no? Y como dije antes, es lo único que importa. Pero he tenido esa ansiedad de volver a escribir y la verdad es que he querido escribir después de que Mittens lo haya hecho. Por los momentos me encuentro en el escondite favorito de Mittens: el granero. Lo ha disfrutado tanto desde que llegamos que incluso pasa casi todo el día aquí, a mí también me gusta pero no a ese nivel. Justo como el día que volvimos de nuestras vacaciones, me acosté sobre uno de los montones de heno con el cuaderno entre mis patas, pensando en las palabras perfectas para esta ocasión… pero, por alguna razón, a mi mente llegaron unas imágenes de nuestros amigos, incluso de Rhino, ¿qué pensarían ellos de esto? **

**Con ese pensamiento me llegó una idea de golpe y sin más comencé a escribir, con una pícara sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a medida que escribía, con tan solo pensar en eso me emocionaba. ¿Qué tan genial será poder llevarlo a la práctica en lugar de dejarlo solo en palabras? **

**Puedo estar excitado por esto, y quizás lo sientan a través de estas palabras, o quizás no, pero es que tienen que sentirme como yo en este momento.**

**¿Me estoy dando a entender o solo estoy quedando como un tonto?**

**Empecé a reírme solo. **

**¿Tan emocionado estoy?**

**No es, digamos, la idea del siglo o algo parecido… solo es que estoy sorprendido que se me haya ocurrido así como así. ¿Será por pura casualidad o por lo que siento y vivo?**

**Cerré el cuaderno con una sonrisa en mis labios. Escondiendo el cuaderno dentro del montón de heno donde estaba escribiendo y salí del granero, empezando a buscar todas las piezas para completar todo. **

**Me pregunto que estará haciendo Rhino.**

**Entré en la casa para matar un poco de tiempo con el pequeño hámster, me lo encontré sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo una película en la televisión.-"Hola Rhino, ¿qué estás viendo?"-**

**-"Que tal Bolt… Naah, solo una película de un niño que tiene unos juguetes y esos juguetes se mueven, hablan y tienen aventuras."-Me dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá.**

**¿Una película donde los juguetes hablan y se mueven? Suena tan extraño como un perro escribiendo en un cuaderno… **

**Me quedé un rato con Rhino viendo esa película. **

**Pronto caería la noche y aún no he hecho nada "interesante" el día de hoy… tengo el impulso de querer hacer algo pero no sé qué. **

**-"Pareces un poco aburrido Bolt, ¿te has aburrido de la caja mágica?"-Me preguntó Rhino al notar mi estado.-"¡Sal de ahí demonio! ¡Ningún amigo mío se aburrirá viendo la caja mágica!"-Dijo tratando de hacer una pose que acompañara a sus palabras.**

**Típico de Rhino.**

**Reí por eso, es más entretenido verlo a él que a la televisión.-"Creo que saldré a pasear un rato."-Dije dirigiéndome a la entrada de la casa.**

**-"Está bien."-Dijo volviendo a concentrarse en la televisión.**

**Salí de la casa y una brisa fría erizó mi pelaje al instante. Ya el sol se había ocultado pero aún había luz, lo suficiente para un pequeño paseo por el área. Me preguntó si me encontraré con el dálmata y con nuestros amigos.**

**Luego de caminar varias casas, reconocí a lo lejos las tres figuras de mis amigos, platicando un poco apartados de todo, los 3 bajo un árbol. Me acerqué a ellos.**

**-"Hola."-Dije una vez allí.-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí a esta hora?"-**

**-"Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta Bolt."-Dijo Buck un poco aburrido.**

**-"Estaba un poco aburrido en casa así que decidí salir un rato."-**

**El dálmata se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.-"Pues bienvenido al club cachorro. Dime algo, ¿cómo está Mittens?"-Preguntó alegre.**

**-"Está bien, probablemente debe estar durmiendo. Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla."-Dije feliz, recordando por lo que pasamos para encontrarla.**

**-"Está bien, no tienes que agradecernos."-Dijo Buck.-"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Después de todo, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien."-**

**No creo que sepan lo que pasó durante nuestra vacaciones, pero son muy observadores.**

**-"Sí. Le debo mucho a ella."-Dije con una sonrisa.**

**Los 4 reímos un rato y seguimos platicando hasta que se nos hizo tarde y volvimos a lo que llamamos hogar. **

**Saben algo… esto me acordó al parque al que fuimos en nuestras vacaciones, donde Mittens me sorprendió saltando hacia mi desde un arbusto. **

**Aún trato de entender por qué reaccioné de esa manera pero sé que esa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo y trato de reparar todo, solo que es algo que necesito comprender, y aquella sorpresa solo me confundió más.**

**El estar con los chicos me dio, además, una gran idea. **

**Es tiempo de poner en marcha todo esto.**

* * *

Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad les escribo, en primera: para agradecer a todos por leer este fic y brindarme su apoyo con tomar parte de su tiempo y escribir un review. Gracias por todo. En segunda, mi amigo Mecherazo ha creado un foro llamado Música para todos. Tal y como el nombre indica, en el foro estaremos hablando y compartiendo sobre todo tipo de música, tipos de música y demás. Si te gusta la música te invito a ir al foro para compartir un buen rato.

Nos vemos gente, que Dios me los bendiga.


	15. Último día, última página

_¡Dios! Todos estos días han sido muy aburridos…_

_¡Nada interesante sucede! _

_Necesito una pizca de emoción en mí vida. Desde nuestra aventura a través del país, ahora siento todo tan… simple. Eso no quiere decir que no disfrute el tiempo que paso junto a Bolt, sus cariños y su anhelo de estar conmigo. Eso verdaderamente me hace feliz._

_-"Bolt…"-_

_A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, aún no dejo de soñar con él. Sonrío y comienzo a mis adentros sin importar quien estuviera a mí lado y lo notase. Yo aún me pregunto por qué sigo soñando con él, Bolt me ha demostrado que me quiere y yo se lo he demostrado a él._

_¿Eso no es lo único que hace falta para estar con ese alguien especial?_

_Quiero sentir algo diferente._

_Quiero que Bolt me haga sentir… diferente._

_He notado algo extraño en él, se ha comportado un poco diferente estos días. Se ausenta algunas veces e incluso no he visto más el cuaderno, empiezo a creer que desapareció así como así pero eso no es posible. Debe haber una explicación para esto. He estado intentado averiguar qué se trae entre patas, temiendo de encontrar un secreto del cual quizás no deba saber... Trato de rechazar ese pensamiento, porque sé que Bolt no es así. Jamás lo será. Lo conozco. Él me conoce, él sabe que no me gusta este tipo de cosas, simplemente no me gusta._

_Debo encontrar todo lo que necesito._

_Ya ni me interesa lo que sucedió en el parque durante nuestras vacaciones. Eso quedó en el pasado, quedó atrás. No pienso más en eso, pero esta situación me lo recuerda una y otra vez._

_Quiero separar eso de mí y lo haré cuando sepa qué está ocurriendo._

_Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue preguntarle a Rhino si ha notado algo extraño en Bolt, valía la pena preguntar, después de todo, el hámster podrá decir algo coherente algún día. Yo estaba descansando en el cuarto de Penny, acostada en su cama mientras pensaba en todo esto, me estiré un poco, luego me levanté y bajé de la cama comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar preferido de Rhino: el sofá frente del televisor…_

_Una vez allí, subí al sofá de un solo salto.-"Roedor… ¿Has visto a Bolt?"-Pregunté mirando lo que estaban pasando en la televisión._

_-"Salió no hace mucho…"-Respondió sin dejar de mirar su preciada caja mágica…-"Estaba viendo la caja mágica conmigo pero luego dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue."-Agregó._

_-"Gracias… pero, ¿sabes a donde se fue?"-_

_-"No…"-Dijo.-"Tranquila gata, actúas como si no lo hubieras visto antes."-_

_¿Y tú qué sabes roedor?_

_-"¿Por qué siempre quieres sabes dónde está?"-Preguntó algo interesado._

_-"Necesito hablar con él."-Respondí tratando de no mostrar emociones._

_-"Pero si pasas mucho tiempo con Bolt… ¿De qué hablan tanto?"-Comencé a sospechar._

_-"¿Por qué tantas preguntas?"-_

_-"¿Por qué nunca me respondes?"-_

_-"Ya te lo he dicho… necesito hablar con él."-Dije, este sería punto y fin._

_-"Vale, vale… solo espero que lo encuentres pronto. Si sales ahora creo que podrás alcanzarlo… a donde seas que haya ido."-Me dijo con una pícara sonrisa._

_¿Acaso lo sabe?_

_Naah, no lo creo, y si lo supiera, no haría daño… hasta que abra la boca…_

_Seguí la sugerencia de Rhino y salí de la casa, buscando primeramente con la mirada a mí alrededor. Quise buscar en el granero, ya que se ha vuelto nuestro escondite desde que se construyó. Al entrar y buscar, no lo encontré. _

_Suspiré._

_Caminé lentamente por todo el granero, buscando alguna pista de Bolt… _

_Mi mirada se centró en un pequeño montón de heno y me acerqué para relajarme un poco y concentrarme un poco más sobre lo que hacía. Volví a suspirar. Para ser honesta, no sé hacia donde voy…, buscando algo que ni siquiera sé si quiero encontrar. Me impulsé y me lancé a la montañita de heno y al caer en ella, sentí un ligero golpe en uno de mis costados. Me pareció extraño. Empecé a examinar y encontré… nuestro cuaderno. _

_¿Qué hace escondido aquí?_

_Pero al mismo tiempo agradezco que lo haya encontrado. ¡Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo!_

_¿Lo habrá escondido aquí?_

_No le di mucha importancia a eso ya que ahora lo tengo en mis patas y puedo leer lo que ha estado escondiendo. Antes de leerlo, me fijé si alguien andaba cerca y al no ver a nadie de inmediato abrí el cuaderno. Como me lo esperaba, las primeras páginas estaban como siempre, las que yo escribí, también estaban intactas… no entiendo porque lo escondió aquí. Seguí hojeando el cuaderno recordando que solo quedaban unas pocas hojas para terminar el cuaderno._

_Quizás haya completado el cuaderno o haya escrito un poco. Seguía hojeando lentamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba:_

**Después de mucho tiempo, me he dado cuenta de algo, de algo que necesitaba aprender desde muchos días atrás, incluso antes de que comenzara todo eso. Ahora debo seguir adelante. Tengo que demostrar lo que debo demostrar, y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo. Solo tengo que esperar el momento perfecto para hacerlo. **

_Eso… fue lo único que escribió. _

_Me preguntaba una y otra vez qué es lo que quiere mostrar. No deja mucho que hablar, además ya solo quedan como una páginas para acabar el cuaderno, ¿Por qué no lo terminó? _

_Tomé el cuaderno, salí del cuaderno y entré en la casa buscando un nuevo escondite para el cuaderno. El mejor lugar que se me ocurrió fue el cuarto de Penny. Al terminar de esconderlo tras algunas cosas viejas del colegio de Penny, me dispuse ahora a buscar a Bolt… sobre todo en las afueras de la casa, arbustos, árboles e incluso les pregunté a algunos perros y gatos que me encontraba por el lugar y ninguno sabía dónde estaba. _

_Entonces recordé un pequeño parquesito cerca de nuestra casa y lo más probable es que esté allá, y si no… no sé dónde más buscar. Comencé mi camino hacia el parque pero una cálida pata me sorprendió por detrás. Giré de inmediato para encontrarme con él.-"Mittens, he estado buscándote."-Dijo mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo._

_Yo debería decir lo mismo._

_Respondí a su abrazo._

_-"¿Qué dices si vamos un momento al parque?"-Me preguntó con una relajada sonrisa._

_Lo pensé por unos instantes.-"Vale, vamos."-Dije. Quiero pasar tiempo junto a él y después de haberlo buscado una visita al parque sería agradable._

_Sin más, caminamos hacia el parque que solo estaba a unos minutos de donde estábamos. No dijimos nada durante nuestro camino pero en él había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía que no se borraría con nada__, además, noté cierto brillo en sus ojos. Parecía estar muy feliz que ésta desbordaba de él. A tan solo unos minutos del parque, el cual podía ver desde lejos, Bolt me dijo que lo esperara allí un momento mientras él iba a buscar algo que olvidó. Solo asentí y me acosté bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando su llegada._

_La cual solo tomó unos pocos minutos._

_Volvió y me pidió perdón por dejarme sola, yo dije que no había problema y luego él dijo.-"Nuestros amigos nos están esperando, quieren jugar con nosotros un rato."-Me dijo caminando hacia el parque._

_Me esperaba que dijera algo como eso, ya que ellos casi siempre se la mantienen en el parque._

_-"¿Fuiste a hablar con ellos?"-Pregunté algo intrigada._

_Al hacerle esa pregunta miró al cielo distraído.-"Ellos me encontraron primero y una cosa llevó a la otra."-Dijo._

_No presté mucha atención a lo que dijo, solo seguí caminando a su lado hasta llegar a una de los lugares significativos del parque: una pequeña fuente de agua con muchos árboles alrededor, sillas hechas de piedra, bebederos, pequeñas tienditas de botanas y más… lugares así siempre me llaman la atención, normalmente está lleno de gente y siempre algo inesperado surge a la luz._

_-"¡Chicos! Hemos estado esperando por ustedes."-Escuché a lo lejos al dálmata, con la mirada lo busqué y lo encontré caminando hacia nosotros desde un árbol, con los otros dos._

_-"Hola, ¿cómo han estado?"-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordarlos y el cómo ayudaron a Bolt a encontrarme._

_-"¡Bien, gracias por preguntar!"-Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo… me dio un poco de escalofrío…_

_-"Bien, y ¿qué quieren hacer?"-Pregunté._

_-"Que dicen si jugamos a las escondidas, ¿jugamos?"-Dijo Bolt moviendo su cola._

_-"Vale, juguemos."-Dije, luego me alejé un poco.-"Y como tú sugeriste el juego, tú contarás primero."-Dije riendo un poco._

_-"Allá voy… 1, 2, 3…"-Bolt comenzó a contar mientras los cuatros nos fuimos a esconder._

_Los otros 3 se escondieron detrás de los bebederos y/o cerca de la fuente, por mi parte, me escondí entre los arbustos, una idea no tan original pero siempre funciona, además, como hay muchos lugares donde esconderse por aquí le tomará tiempo encontrarnos. _

_Esperé pacientemente por unos minutos y Bolt no me encontraba. Tuve una idea. Lentamente cuidé de que Bolt no me viera mientras salía poco a poco del arbusto, mirando a todos lados procurando de causar el menor ruido posible. Caminando un rato, encontré a Bolt y a nuestros 3 tres amigos hablando… ¿dejaron de jugar y no me dijeron nada? _

_Me acerqué a ellos tratando de escuchar la conversación.-"… ¿escondiendo? No estoy escondiendo nada…"-Dijo Bolt retrocediendo unos pasos._

_-"No me digas que no, lo ver notar en tus ojos."-Dijo el dálmata tratando de intimidarlo._

_-"No sé de qué hablan…"-Volvió a decir Bolt intentarlo de evadirlos._

_La Akita se acercó a Bolt.-"Bueno, si no hablas de un modo… hablarás de otra manera."-Dijo caminando hacia él, seduciéndolo con su cola. _

_Quise correr hacia ella y lanzármele encima para…_

_Pero lo que Bolt hizo luego fue esa pizca de emoción en mi vida._

_-"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ustedes ganan."-Suspiró y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados.-"Les diré."-me acerqué lentamente a él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, Bolt notó mi presencia.-"La amo…"-Susurró mirándome._

_-"¿Qué?"-Murmuré casi a su lado. Los demás tenían una mirada sorprendida y algo confundida._

_-"¡Así es! ¡La amo! ¡Yo la amo!"-Dijo casi gritándolo, haciéndome sonrojar luego de abrazarme._

_El dálmata fue el primero en reaccionar, los otros dos aún estaban perplejos.-"Tu… ¿qué?"-Murmuró casi sin habla._

_Después de digerir todo lo que sucedía, miré a mí alrededor y vi a varias mascotas, inclusos sus dueños, observándonos.-"Yo…"-Susurré. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas casi queriendo llorar de felicidad.-"También te amo…"-_

_Amor es una palabra bastante fuerte… y entiendo lo que eso significa._

_-"Necesitaba decirlo… después de lo que pasó y tenía la necesidad de arreglarlo y…"-Yo solo reía por sus palabras._

_-"Solo cállate y bésame."-Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros rostros._

_Es más fácil decir que hacer, ya que estábamos en un lugar público… con gente, niños… y…_

_Naah, a quien le importa, superaran el trauma de ver a un perro y a una gata besándome en medio de un parque._

_Él se apegó a mí y yo a él. Nuestros corazones acelerados y una respiración cortada por un apasionado beso en los labios. Nos separamos al escuchar a alguien llorar._

_Era el dálmata.-"¿Es-estás llorando?"-Pregunté tratando de no reírme a carcajadas._

_-"No… no…"-Decía entre gemidos y lloriqueos, limpiándose las lágrimas.-"Ustedes solo sigan."-Dijo dando media vuelta para que no lo viéramos llorar._

_-"Que tierno…"-Dijo la Akita con una mirada soñadora._

_Bolt y yo reímos.-"Necesitaba mostrárselo… de algún modo."-Dijo Bolt sin dejar de verme.-"Y espero que no lo tomen como algo extraño o algo…"-_

_-"No, no… para nada. Es algo diferente. No se ve todos los días, pero aun así, es tal y como debe ser."-Dijo Buck… la verdad es que no entendí lo que dijo pero igual sonreí._

_-"¿Y qué harán ahora?"-Preguntó la Akita._

_-"Bueno, supongo que ahora viviremos nuestra vida juntos…"-Respondió Bolt. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Aún seguíamos abrazados. _

_-"La única cosa que tengo que decir es… que les deseo lo mejor."-Terminó Buck con una sonrisa._

_-"Gracias."-Dijimos Bolt y yo al mismo tiempo. _

_A partir de ahora, una nueva vida comienza ahora, nuestra vida. _

_Cualquier otro hubiera sorprendido a su pareja con cantarle una serenata o sorprenderla con una fabulosa cena o unas flores, pero Bolt hizo algo diferente conmigo, hizo algo que pondría a prueba todo. Para un perro, confesarle su amor a una gata, con personas a su alrededor… algunos lo llamarían demente o no sé… pero a él no le importó eso, él solo quería demostrármelo haciendo una de las cosas más riesgosas para él y para mí. _

_Estas son las últimas palabras del cuaderno, el valor que hace falta para confesarlo, más aún en público… ya empiezo a repetir lo que digo, lo único que quiero decir es… gracias…_

_Bolt y yo ahora estamos en un lugar escondido de la casa, observando el cuaderno, los dos con una sonrisa.-"Es todo."-Dije abrazándolo._

_-"Así es, una nueva etapa comienza."-Me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo._

_-"¿Qué están haciendo?"-Preguntó una voz algo fastidiosa para mí… Rhino._

_-"Mittens y yo… estamos revisando un viejo cuento…"-Dijo Bolt… seguro fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza._

_-"¿Un cuento? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo verlo?"-Preguntó Rhino acercándose._

_Bolt me sonrió.-"¿Por qué no mejor te lo cuento? Es mejor que leerlo."-_

_-"¿En serio? ¡Asombroso!"-_

_-"Ven, vamos al cuarto de Penny, allí te lo contaré."-Dijo Bolt alejándose._

_-"Bolt… ¿no te llevarás el cuento?"-Preguntó un poco confundido._

_Bolt soltó una risita.-"No te preocupes Rhino, me sé ese cuento desde la primera letra hasta la última."-Sonreí. Rhino sonrió y se fue con él._

_Yo me quedé un rato más, mirando el cuaderno hasta de esconderlo por una última vez, recordando todo lo que vivimos y lo que ahora viviremos._

_En una vida después de nuestra vida._

_Lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir ahora._

_Gracias…_

* * *

Hola a todos. Aquí termina este pequeño y sencillo proyecto que tenía pensado escribir para volver, por así decir, a esta sección de FanFiction (La verdad es que aun no entiendo por qué hago fics cortos en lugar de concentrarme en hacer un largo). Espero que a todos les haya gustado. Agradezco a todos lo que me dejaron un review y me brindaron su apoyo desde el principio y, por supuesto, a los lectores de este fic por tomarse la libertad de leerlo. Quisiera decir que tengo otro proyecto en mente, uno viejo, más largo que este. Fue mi primer fic en FanFiction pero por motivos personales tuve que abandonarlo y borrarlo de la página pero luego de encontrarlo unas semanas atrás me animé a volver a escribirlo, no he cambiado nada, los personajes, la historia y las interacciones siguen siendo las mismas… espero poder comenzar pronto. Sin más que decir, me despido.

Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
